Symbiotic Saga
by sexysymbiote
Summary: Who knows that the rape of Mary Jane by Carnage during Spider-Man's patrol can lead to such a different story? Read to find out! 7 chapters are published. Strong mature content! Should have some OOC in it :) (Update: I am going to stop this series. Considering to make a reboot for it.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

The Beginning

"MJ, I will be on patrol now, and this time I think I will be late home. I heard that some supervillains escaped from the SHIELD prison and reached New York City. That's why I think I am going to be working late. Bye!" Peter said to his beloved wife, Mary Jane.

"Don't work too hard, tiger. I will wait for you." Mary Jane replied, smiling sweetly.

They then shared a goodbye kiss, and Peter put on his mask. Then, he jumped out of the window, and swung away.

Little did he know what his wife would meet this night…

-3 hours later, Mary Jane was half awake, still waiting for her husband to be back. It was already 3:00 am, and she was getting sleepy. "Maybe I shall have a cup of coffee," she thought. As she walked towards the coffee dispenser, she heard a large "thud" coming from the balcony.

Immediately, she ran towards the balcony, waiting for Peter to be back. Instead of seeing her handsome husband, she saw a monster that would haunt everyone's dream even when they just heard his name. She opened her mouth and screamed, but was cut off when tendrils of black-and-red covered up her mouth, muffling her voice.

Mary Jane's eyes widened as she saw the attacker. He was a man in a red-and-black skintight suit reaching until his neck, with tentacles thrashing violently around him. "Oh hey, it's you, Mary Jane. I'm Cletus Kasady, also known as Carnage! The sexy-looking whore of the bug, huh? I wonder how the spider would feel when he found out you were killed!" Cletus then burst into laughter.

"What should I do? When is Peter coming back?" Mary Jane thought to herself.

* * *

Spiderman was swinging throughout the streets as he was fighting the Sandman. He punches holes into the sand, and nothing happened to the sand-made monster. With a devilish grin, the Sandman formed an oversized sledgehammer and punched the hero into a building.

"Ah, my back hurts so much. This is such an unlucky day." Spiderman said to himself. He stood back up and a blast of water sent him on the ground again. He looked up, and saw that the Hydro-Man arrived too.

"Oh, this is getting worse tonight." The webbed wonder sighed.

* * *

Cletus Kasady had his mask covered again, forming a pair of large, white sinister eyes and an insanely wide smile. He shot out four more webbings and stuck Mary Jane to the wall.

"Well, I have an idea. What happened if the spider knew that his wife was being unloyal to his worst enemy before he was dead, huh? You think this would hurt his heart?" He cackled, as he turned his arms into claws, and sliced onto her nightgown. The pieces of white cloth fell onto the ground, leaving her mostly naked, and she was now only wearing her red velvet bra and underwears.

"You know what to do, whore. Enjoy yourself, and you will then pleasure me with your body." Carnage grinned as he looked at the nakedness of Mary Jane. He then ripped at the red-and-black webbing that stuck the beauty on the wall, and she fell down on the floor.

She stood back up and was frightened, but she remained calm.

"Aren't you afraid that I would scream and get my neighbors' attention? Then, they will think of some way to ask my husband back." Mary Jane asked calmly.

"Well, I have taken care of them. They are all knocked out in their sleep. They will only find out that they have slept for two days when they are awaken." Then, the symbiotic maniac cackled again. "I also spy on you two every day. I even know that you have a Desert Eagle gun in the shelf over there, dear. But it won't work on me. Try, shoot me!" Carnage said.

Mary Jane shivered. She didn't know that the supervillain was that cunning.

"I know every secret of you and the spider. So, he is going to die real soon!" Carnage said. "When he is killed, I will want to tell him that his gorgeous wife is being unloyal to him, and is secretly having sex with his worst enemy! Just try to imagine when he heard me describe his beloved wife's naked body! I'm sure he will be pretty upset."

"Please, no! Can you just leave him alone? Why do you hate him so much?" Mary Jane pleaded.

"He fights against me! He stops me from enjoying myself by stopping me to kill! Why should he do so? That's why you are going to be my revenge to him." Carnage yelled.

"Come on. If I have sex with you every day when my husband is patrolling, can you just leave him alone and stop killing for a week? I just want to stop you killing, and hurting my husband." Mary Jane asked.

Carnage raised his eyebrows, since it was not every day that his worst enemy's gorgeous wife gave herself to you. "Well, I prefer raping, since it was both pleasure to me and torture to you." Carnage said.

Mary Jane was scared; it didn't go as she planned, but still she said, "But can you just delay my husband's death?"

"Only if you can keep the secret. It is a surprise to the spider, it's a surprise! If you tell him, it's no fun anymore. If you tell him, all your relatives and friends, shall all die. It's your choice." Carnage replied.

Mary Jane nodded. Carnage grinned.

She stood up and presented her body to the monstrous maniac. She tried to keep a seductive sultry smile, while showing off her firm, well-proportioned C-cup breasts. The flat stomach, round firm ass, long slender legs with the unbelievably slim waist were also extremely attractive to the monster's eyes. She walked towards the symbiotic-powered villain as her long, crimson hair swayed on her white, pale back.

"Come on, rape me, and please fulfil your promise that let my husband live for a more week." Mary Jane stated again.

Carnage smiled. He then walked towards the beauty and gave her a furious kiss, while pushing her onto the floor.

"Where are you, Peter? I am powerless in front of this monster." Mary Jane thought, "Soon, I'm going to be fucked in all three holes by him."

* * *

Spiderman was still fighting in the streets. He shot webbing all over Hydro-man, and kicked a hole through Sandman. But the sand enveloped his leg, and he couldn't move. Hydro-man then shot a spray of water towards him, and he was smacked on his back. But Sandman was still holding him.

"Argh!" After a struggle, the webbed wonder finally pulled out his leg. Hydro-man shot blasts of water at him, which he nimbly dodged, and they sprayed on top of Sandman, turning a large portion of him into mud. With a sound of "thud", the sand-made monster finally fell down to the ground.

"Well, that's only you now, huh? Water guy." Spiderman joked. Just then, a large, green pincer hit him on his back. He looked back. It was Scorpion.

"How many guys you brought this time?" Spiderman said as he rolled on the floor, just in time to avoid another hit from the pincer tail of the Scorpion.

"It's just pure bad luck this night. I hope I'm home with MJ now." Spiderman muttered.

* * *

Mary Jane was smashed onto the floor, and Carnage teased, "What a whore you are, you sexy little bitch of the Spider!" He then slipped his hand between Mary Jane's legs and a wave of black-and-red slime rushed inside her underwear, and sent in tendrils into her pussy. She yelped as the tendrils massaged her vaginal walls, and she felt her nipples hardened as her breasts were groped by tendrils of red-and-black colors that slithered inside her bra.

Mary Jane continued to moan as the tendrils slithered inside her, and she was starting to feel ashamed that she was actually enjoying to have sex with her husband's worst enemy.

Carnage said, "Well, it's time for the main part!" He pulled Mary Jane's towards himself, his tendrils removing the thin velvet underwear and injected his crotch right inside the beauty's cunt, and he pistoned his dick into her faster than possible. Mary Jane screamed in pleasure and ecstasy, and lust started to overcome her.

"Please Carnage, give your seed to me! Fuck me harder! Arhhh!"Mary Jane pleaded.

"Seems like you are such a fucking whore!" Carnage felt pleasure as well, as he found her vagina hotter than ever, squeezing his symbiote-enhanced dick, and he soon started to shoot out ropes and ropes of cum all over her. The cum spilled over the floor, and Mary Jane licked them, while Carnage fucked her in the asshole.

Just then, the door was smashed open, and a monstrous black figure came out.

* * *

Spiderman managed to use his webbing to shoot the Scorpion's tail onto a lamppost, and with a mighty kick in the face, Spiderman took down the Scorpion. But still, before him stood the mighty Hydro-Man.

"You took them down, but not me!" Hydro-Man yelled.

Spiderman shot out his webbings and pulled over a large turf to cover up the water-made monster completely, and wrapped him up into a ball with his webbings.

"See if you can make it through the waterproof surface of the turf, Morris." Spiderman said.

He started to swing back to home as his phone suddenly rang.

"Peter! We are under attack!" It was the Fantastic Four. Spiderman sighed, and swung himself towards the Baxter Building.

* * *

Carnage and Mary Jane turned their heads towards the newly arrived guest. It was Eddie Brock, a. k. a. Venom. He extracted his mask and looked at them. He was completely surprised that he saw his enemy, Carnage, had his dick inside the pussy of the wife of his enemy, Spiderman.

"You guys are having fun, aren't you? Carnage, why are you here?" Venom growled.

"The whore said she would fuck me as I spared her husband's life!" Carnage screeched.

"Fine!" Venom rushed forward and pulled out his fist, punching towards Carnage.

Tendrils wrapped around Venom's arms as Carnage said, "Come on, no offense. I was just having sex and trying to humiliate the bug. Stop fighting me!"

Venom then said, "Then what shall I do?"

Carnage pulled his dick out of Mary Jane's pussy, and shoved her towards Venom. "Just fuck the girl or find another one. Why don't we join forces and fight the spider?"

Although Venom was a violent person, deep down he was actually a man. Looking at the gorgeous wife of Spiderman, he agreed to join forces with Carnage. "Deal." He hissed as he plunged out his tendrils and pulled Mary Jane towards him, giving her a bear hug while kissing her on her lips, stretching his tongue inside her mouth.

Venom and Carnage started to fuck with Mary Jane together. Venom forced his dick into the gorgeous female's mouth, and his slick black claws massaged her sultry breasts, as he rammed his monstrous dick inside Mary Jane's watering pussy.

"Ahhh! Drive deeper! Dig deep!" Mary Jane yelped as the two symbiotic men howled.

Suddenly, another figure jumped through the window and kicked onto the back of Venom, and the gigantic brute fell on the floor. Mary Jane looked at the saviour, and was delighted.

"Come on, Mary Jane, let's get out of…" Black Cat said as she was suddenly surprised when tendrils of black-and-red stuck her on the wall. He then ripped her skintight suit out from her, revealing her white, flawless body.

He then groped her breasts, squeezing them so hard as if they were about to burst, and Black Cat yelped, in pain. She fell down to the floor, as Carnage continued fucking her with his tentacles.

At the same time, Venom took Mary Jane in his arms, and started to fuck her by himself, as his black tentacles reached deep inside all holes of the beauty, and Mary Jane was starting to give in to the pleasure.

"Give me more! Argh! Drive your cum inside my pussy!" She screamed and raked her fingers on Venom's back, while Venom growled as he drove his dick inside Mary Jane's unbelievably hot and narrow hole. She yelped as Venom drove his dick deep inside the beautiful woman's vagina, his tip of his dick right against her womb. He then had his tentacles wrap up the beauty's womb and filled up her entire pussy, and the black substance started to massage and pleasure Mary Jane.

Suddenly, an arm pulled on Venom's hand and threw him away, smashing him on the wall.

"Don't you dare to take on my trophy on your own. You can only do it on my permission. Take that whore on the wall and fuck her all the way you want." Carnage growled.

Venom then took Black Cat on her arms and jumped out of the window, swinging into the darkness.

Mary Jane shivered again as she saw Carnage approaching her.

"You know, I'm always curious of a different kind of … Carnage. I am now letting you to try my symbiote. See if it fits." Carnage smiled wickedly as drops of red-and-black goop dripped off him, and they slowly climbed on top of Mary Jane.

Mary Jane gasped as she felt that the slime was climbing on top of her, enveloping her entirely. She tried to rip the slime off her body, but she accidentally slipped onto the floor, and the symbiote covered her completely, save for her head.

"Magnificent! You know, you look greater in this form, but still, I will need you to fall for me to give you this." Cletus was amused. He summoned back his symbiote and it debonded from Mary Jane, and he swung out of the window.

"See you later!" He cackled.

* * *

Peter Parker soon went back home. He saw Mary Jane was sleeping on the bed, exhausted.

"She must be really tired." Peter thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Born of She-Venom

The next morning, Mary Jane woke up on the bed, and saw a note put on the desk. It was from Peter.

"I received a message that Black Cat was captured. I need to leave now. Eat your meals today without me. I don't think I will be back until tomorrow morning.

-Peter "

Mary Jane was relieved. "Whew. Then I'd had some time to recover from the sex yesterday." She thought. She then made some breakfast and enjoyed it. Suddenly, she spilt some ketchup on her clothes.

"Great. Now I have to wash my clothes and take a bath." She said.

Just before she could do so, a line of webbing with red-and-black color stuck on her pale back as she was taking off her clothes, flinging her to her bed. Her eyes widened as she saw Carnage looming over her.

Carnage smiled as she forced Mary Jane on the bed with his dick smashing right inside the beauty's asshole, and he yelled, "You are so good as sex, you whore! Fuck me harder! Fuck me!" Mary Jane was also panting as tendrils of the symbiote enveloped her ass, squeezing and stimulating it. She felt waves and waves of pressure as Carnage's hands groped her luscious breasts. The monstrous beast then started kissing the woman, his tongue swirling in Mary Jane's mouth.

Carnage felt her burning skin under the drenching layer of perspiration. His right hand followed the curve of her back and victoriously clutched her ass. So round, so hard, so perfect, just touching it made his organ ache. Her magnificent breasts rise and fall with the rapid pace of her panting breaths. Her twins seem to defy gravity with their size and perkiness. The roundness of her nipples seems to smile at him. He takes one firm tit in his large hand, appraising it with care. It proves undeniably natural. His thumb lightly brushes against her erect nipple, the sensation causing a soft moan, which draws his attention to her mouth. Rosy cheeks, gentle chin and a slightly upturned nose frame her ruby colored lips. Cletus retracted the mask and pressed his mouth to hers, catching it open in mid pant. He had never imagined such perfection in a woman before.

Mary Jane felt pleasure as she felt Carnage's long tongue swirling in her mouth, so dangerous yet sexy. She started kissing back, as she was slightly tickled by the slime running on her body.

Carnage said, "Be my wife, Mary Jane. Just leave Parker! We can have freedom!"

Mary Jane hesitated. Indeed, she started to like the sex sessions with Carnage, and she also felt the lust of herself towards the man and the symbiote. But when she thought of the times that her husband was having an affair with Gwen Stacy, she was infuriated and nodded.

"Yes, I agree." She said, grinning towards Carnage.

Carnage took her by her waist, and started fucking her on her pussy. He licked it with his long tongue, and Mary Jane let out a small moan. Carnage then inserted his dick to the beauty's crotch, and pumped into it. She yelled as she felt that tentacles was filling up her entire womb.

With an almost tender hug, Carnage holds Mary Jane's naked body in his arms. Cletus inside the suit ponders what he should make her do. Millions of men and women would trade anything to be in his position, with his kind of sway over the flame haired supermodel. By her own admission she begged to please him, but what should he have her do? So many possibilities and so many acts her lithe body could perform. He was only limited by his imagination.

"Maybe I continue this tomorrow." Carnage thought.

* * *

Peter swung himself to an abandoned factory. There he saw Venom sticking Black Cat on the wall, raping him. He took the chance and kicked the monstrous beast on the head, and aimed a sonic blaster right next to Venom's ears. In a thundering sound, the Venom suit peeled off from Eddie Brock and fell on the floor as a puddle.

"Black Cat! Are you alright?" Just before Peter could finish his sentence, a black tendril swirled around his leg and pulled him into the puddle. He landed straight in it, and the symbiote started to bond on him.

"Get off me!" Peter yelled. But the symbiote resisted and talked to him telepathically, "Why do you hate me?" "You are just a parasite!" "No, I'm not! I can help you to become a better person. Just let me try!"

Peter sighed. He did want to reunite with the symbiote. It contracted towards him, forming a black skintight suit with a large white spider on the torso.

Black Cat was looking at all of this. Her pussy was starting to water as she saw the bonding scene of Peter and Venom. She ripped off the webbing as well.

"You look very similar to my suit, aren't you? My dear Peter." Felicia said seductively.

Felicia stepped forward and ran her hands over her skin-tight catsuit. Peter's eyes had been drawn to her cleavage, crotch, and ass. Most men, and many women would be in a similar situation.

"I know you can. I know you can handle all of this."

She stepped closer towards them, smiling. She placed the back down on the ground. One of her hands ran down Peter's front while the other took a handful of his ass. Peter could feel her warm hands caressing him and his spider suit tightened a little bit.

"Oh, sorry, my hot body, poured in this nice tight latex suit which is like a second skin might have made you hard," Felicia said. "My beautiful face, my gorgeous hair…..my large, round breasts which are firm and very real."

"Are they?" he asked.

She unzipped her suit a little bit more and pushed one of the breasts out. She grabbed the web slinger's hand and placed it on the front of her breast. Peter squeezed it, and Felicia closed her eyes, breathing in pleasure. He rubbed her nipple a few seconds later.

"Very real," Felicia said. "But, the proof is in the pudding. And you're distracted by the way my tight suit wraps around my hips, my real curvy hips, which were made to be squeezed around her waist. My nice plump thighs, which fit a nice juicy cock."

Felicia slid down Peter's pants and exposed his erection to the spring air. The beautiful woman wrapped her fingertips about Peter's length Peter closed his eyes at the feeling of Felicia working her fingertips around him.

"My long legs, they're very nice as well, and….you can see the outline of my pussy lips. See them…..see them right here…that's where you want to be?"

Felicia ran her thumb down the crotch of her suit. Her hand held onto Peter and stroked him. The swelling increased with Felicia bringing her grip up and down, several times. She put Peter in the palm of her hand, in more ways than one.

"It's where you want to be," Felicia said. "It's where you need to be, Spider."

Felicia dipped down a fraction of an inch and looked head long into his cock. Such a nice cock throbbed in front of her lips. Felicia knew where she wanted her mouth.

"I can suck on it, if you want," Felicia said.

"Do it," Peter said.

Felicia inhaled Peter's throbbing member. Every moment it buried into the back of her throat, she just became more wound up. She wanted his cum and would go to lengths.

Peter marveled at her neck strength and the rate Felicia deep throated him. He held onto the back of the woman's head and plowed into her mouth. His balls sized up and were getting very close to injecting their load inside of her.

"I'm getting close, and this is all your fault," Peter said.

Felicia was pleased with the fact she was responsible for it. Those balls cradling against her chin gave Felicia a thought of what was to come. The horniness spread through her body all the way. Peter grabbed Felicia's head and slammed inside of her.

His balls released and sent a blast of cum into her waiting mouth. Peter gripped the side of Felicia's face and shot into her, injecting the back of her throat with a never ending rush of seed.

The dust settled, and Felicia stuck out her tongue for Peter. She swallowed his cum.

"Now, you're mine."

Peter undid Felicia the rest of the way and unveiled her sexy body to the world. Her nice slender neck and a body with a great deal of muscle tone was exposed. Her round breasts popped out in front of Peter and they were so gorgeous, Peter ran his hands down them and squeezed them. He grabbed and released them several times.

"Don't tease me…"

"Oh, that's really rich coming from you."

He sampled the delights of Felicia's warm and bountiful chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and kissed it.

Felicia could not believe, she had almost outsmarted herself. He managed to have her in a compromising position, where Felicia couldn't escape even if her life depended on it.

One of Peter's hands along with his mouth sucked Felicia's nipple, making it harder. He worked the bottom of the cat suit down over her slender hips. Just as Peter expected, she didn't wear a single article of underwear underneath her cat suit, which made things a bit more enticing.

Peter slowly rubbed Felicia's moist lips and smiled. He shifted a finger inside Felicia and pumped deeper into her body. Felicia worked her hips up.

Her smooth pussy lips molded over Peter's eager fingers. Felicia gasped when he moved down, going between her thighs.

"I bet you want me here, don't you?"

Peter pumped inside of her. She gripped Peter hard. His finger had been ensnared in her womanhood, it was almost like she would lose it if Peter slid out of her.

"I want you wherever you'd take me, Spider," Felicia panted. "Don't hold back on me, never hold back on me."

Peter slipped a second finger inside her and a third followed. He pushed deep into Felicia and manipulated the centers of her walls.

Felicia's eyes rolled back and she didn't even bother to disguise the moans of pleasure. No man ever made her feel this good. A few women came close. Felicia wasn't sure what point she made, other than Peter fingering her to a constant state of orgasm.

"Stand up."

Peter released Felicia. Felicia stood to her feet on shaky legs and turned around to face the wall. Her pump ass stuck out. Peter gripped one of his hands on her ass.

It was almost too easy. Peter never thought a situation like this would happen. Yet, he had the Black Cat pressed against the wall. His cock pushed against her lower back and came dangerously close to come down.

"Tell me what you want."

Felicia breathed heavily when she could feel her lover's cock against her entrance. It tapped on the door, but pulled away before it slipped inside.

"You know what I want."

Peter leaned in and nibbled on Felicia's neck. He slowly made his way up closer towards her and kissed the side of her ear.

"Maybe, but I want to hear it. Sexily as only the Black Cat can say it. Go ahead, say it, tell me what you want."

Slowly, Peter tormented every inch of her body. Every one of those glorious curves molded into Peter's hands, so much he could see her panting, sounding more like a dog, amusedly enough. Peter reached up and caressed her breasts, slowing working his way down.

The point of this throbbing long cock pushed against Felicia's lower back. She rose up, eyes closed shut in pleasure. Peter's hands caressed her womanhood a little bit.

"I want you to fuck me," Felicia whispered.

"Louder," Peter said.

He got off on tormenting her much more than he would have thought before. Her wet thighs rubbed against Peter's extended cock and it came an inch. He moved his hands all over her bod. It was obvious how much she wanted this, she wanted it so much, Peter thought Felicia would lose her mind.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Felicia screamed. "I want you to take your long, throbbing cock, and batter my tight pussy until I can't take any more. I want you to push me against the wall, and batter my slutty cunt until I can take no more, and I want you to fill me completely up."

Peter's strong hands clamped Felicia's ass, and spread her apart. The tip of his cock edged ever so close to Felicia's wet womanhood. Her wet lips ground against him, with Peter slipping his lengthy rod inside her tightening womanhood. The feeling of his cock being surrounded by such a wonderful sheath of warm female flesh made Peter throb even more. He slid a little bit back and shoved deeper into her.

Pleasure shot through Felicia's body and had been centered all the way down through her loins. As the symbiote started to react, it fucked the woman's body with its tentacles. He leaned in, twisting Felicia's nipple. He stuck it between his fingers. And rocked her against the wall.

"More, deeper, more, please ,more!" Felicia yelled.

Peter held onto her, squeezing her delicious body in his hands. The way her curves molded in his hands made him just want to fuck her even harder.

"You can't catch me before." Felicia said, panting for breath.

"And now, I have you, and I'm not going to let you go," Peter said. "And you're going to be coming back for more, aren't you? You've been teasing me for months, and now I finally have you."

"Teasing makes things more fun," Felicia breathed.

Peter pulled out of her and denied her an orgasm. He turned the blonde beauty around. Her tits smashed against his muscular chest when pushing her against the rod. The length of his cock tickled her wet lips. The pure warmth came a few inches away from sucking Peter inside of her cavern.

"Don't hold back," Felicia said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Peter said.

He grabbed the hips of the goddess who begged for him, craved him. If this little encounter didn't give anyone a boost of confidence, Peter didn't know what would. He pushed his cock in between her waiting pussy lips. Felicia rolled closer towards her, her wet lips kissing his lengthy cop.

The two of them joined together one more time. Felicia's soft legs wrapped around Peter's body, with the two of them working back and forth against each other. He just had to play with those soft legs, even more so when they caused Felicia to grow wild.

"Baby, you're the best," Felicia said. "You make me feel so good….."

Peter held onto her and plowed into her body. Her breasts bounced with every thrust. Peter told them in hand, squeezed them together, and buried his face. Peter attacked Felicia's juicy nipples with his mouth. His tongue turned around, twisting closer.

The webbing on the back of her hands gave way, which showed how long they had been at this with each other. The Black Cat slowly, casually slipped her now free hands down, Felicia grabbed the back of his head.

The eager sucking and worshipping of her breasts increased. Spider-Man closed his eyes, and sucked her. Spider-Man sucked the tits of the Black Cat and it felt fucking amazing to her. Felicia tapped a gusher with his warm, powerful mouth working her over.

He continued slamming onto her pussy until that black slime started to gush out from the small, tight hole, and started to spread along her thigh. Peter howled as he pulled his dick out, and he blasted a load of cum, which was dark-colored, and the blobs fell right across her, from her waist up to her left breast diagonally.

As the blobs touched her sensitive pale skin, they started to release tendrils, and they were soon starting to be inter-connected.

"Oh! Peter!" She yelled as Peter gazed at the bonding scene. The symbiote kept gushing out from her pussy lips and continued crawling and expanding as it slapped down onto her breasts causing her to gasp. Some of the black slime wrapped climbed up her back animalistically before a lone tendril flowed down to the top of her crack and stopped. The symbiote crawled up and stopped just below her neck and rose, ready to pounce. Symbiotic mass traveled through her bloodstreams and entered her breasts, making her feel extreme pleasure. All at once, the symbiote penetrated her vagina while the tendril plunged into her crack causing her to open her mouth giving the symbiote an opening. It plunged into her throat and went deep inside her as she finally realized what was happening however the penetration was too distracting for her to take action.

At the same time, symbiotic tendrils seeped out from her tight asshole and squeezed her thighs and legs, black tendrils that fell down to the ceiling dropped on top of her, as she was now half-standing up, the black substance dropped on top of her. Her legs were longer, completely black and smooth, seamless yet sexy, and she stretched out her slender legs towards Peter, who started kissing them passionately.

The symbiote flowed over her face turning creating teardrop shaped eyes as her new mouth formed. The symbiote turned her red hair into small symbiote tendrils as her new mouth opened up showing large amounts of sharp teeth and a long tongue. The bonding / sex finally stopped although the symbiote covered her clitoris, keeping her at a high. She leapt up and leaned into the shocked Peter. The creature was extremely hot and sexy, while it showed extreme strength.

Black Cat's costume looked similar to like a female version of Venom. He looked up and down at the difference of the original Venom suit and the one his lover was wearing. Her breasts had gotten bigger to about a DD-Cup and the symbiote hugged her tightly showing all her curves and leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hands had small tipped claws and her symbiote hair flipped and twirled in the air madly.

"Hello Lover! How do we look?" She said seductively as Peter's member throbbed from the scene and the excitement of what to do next.

"Come on! Don't keep us waiting." She whispered as green ooze leaked out of her vagina.

Being horny, Venom put his hand inside the vagina of She-Venom. He massaged and touched her lining of the uterus. He ripped open both her legs, and licked her thighs. Just then, She-Venom said," Venom, my symbiote wanted to fully bond with me!" Venom cackled," Yes, just do it!" Felicia inside the black Venom suit obeyed, after that she felt the skintight suit was pushing towards her in all sorts of directions. The suit pushed her fat from her waist towards her breasts and her ass. Symbiotic mass went even deeper into her body. Tendrils that were oily black coloured went deep into her asshole and vagina. They swirled through her digestive system, bloodstream and all of her organs. They filled up her entire body! "Ahhhhhh! I feel so bloated and full..."She said as she put her clawed hands onto her now full DD-cup boobs. She then moaned and screamed in ecstasy as she experienced the ultimate bondage. The symbiote travelled into her breasts and expanded, causing her breasts to even swell up! The tendrils then arrived at her throat, meeting the outer coating of the suit at the other side. Venom couldn't resist his urge anymore. He levitated onto She-Venom and put his cock into his new girlfriend's mouth, She-Venom then sucked it with all her might, enjoying the cum and green goo coming out from Venom's dick while Venom caressed her extremely slim waist and her supple breasts. She-Venom retracted the part of the suit that covered her head, revealing her face, while Venom did the same. They immediately embraced each other and had a deep, long, compassionate kiss. Then they started to make love again. They had their suits back and they formed a cocoon that entrapped themselves by using the symbiotes, then they fucked each other with all sorts of impossible positions inside the cocoon. The symbiotes soon re-bonded to their hosts, and both She-Venom and Venom were exhausted after this inhuman session of sex.

* * *

Back in Mary Jane's apartment, Carnage swung away from the flat as he thought, "What sort of surprise will I give Mary Jane tomorrow? Maybe her own symbiote?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Rise of She-Carnage

The next morning, Mary Jane woke up and she found that Peter was back.

"Hello MJ, how are you? I am back!" Peter said happily. Mary Jane said, "I'm fine. Good morning."

"Really? I need to leave for patrol at ten thirty, so we have plenty of time. Shall we have some fun?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Mary Jane answered, though she was still feeling guilty for yesterday's incidents.

Peter held his gorgeous wife by her waist and started kissing her rosy lips, and Mary Jane started to kiss him back. Peter slowly took off the beauty's bra and panties, as well as his shirt. He then started kissing her body all the way from her breasts to her pussy, and she started to moan, as her pussy started watering.

Peter then threw his wife on the bed and pounded her in the pussy with his large prick and he pistoned it so hard that Mary Jane gasped in pleasure and ecstasy, her fingertips scratching on her husband's back.

"Oh god! Don't stop! Fill my pussy with your seed! Argh! Keep it up! Faster!" Mary Jane screamed in ecstasy, writhing on the bed as Peter continued fucking her in the pussy.

"Ready for round two?" Peter said, as he flipped his wife around, and pistoned his dick inside her tight, hot, sexy asshole. She screamed as she felt the pain and pleasure from her ass went straight around her body.

"She really was so tight. This feels even better than her vagina!" Peter thought, as he sent a load of cum right inside her ass, and Mary Jane was now writhing in pleasure.

"Whew. Sorry that I've got to leave now. Let's continue this night, shall we?" Peter said.

Mary Jane sighed, feeling unhappy that she had to stop the intimacy with her husband for the time being.

Peter asked, "Are you unhappy? Never mind, I have to leave for patrol now. See you." He kissed his wife and swung out of the window. Mary Jane decided to keep an eye on him, thinking," When will he be back?"

Spiderman stopped on the roof of a factory. He took off his spider-suit and beneath it was the black Venom suit. "Where does he get it?" Mary Jane wondered.

Suddenly, a slender black figure went up the roof. It was very feminine, yet her suit was completely identical to the Venom suit Peter was wearing. She put her sleek black hand on Peter's abs, and both of them retracted their masks, and started kissing.

Mary Jane gasped. "He is fucking that Black Cat? I will make him regret this. " She was very furious.

Peter, or now as Venom, brought his lover, Black Cat a. k. a. She-Venom down into the factory. She-Venom pointed the way towards the entrance of the factory, led him through stairways, corridors and reached in front of a large furnace.

"This is my lair, my dear Venom." She-Venom pressed a button on a shelf and the furnace moved apart, revealing a staircase. Venom held his lover by her waist and he ran downwards and reached a large door. She-Venom typed a code on the floor, and Venom brought her to a hidden room, in which there was a thick, large web in the middle of the room, and there were black, symbiotic webbings everywhere. Venom closed the door behind him and it clicked shut. "It is impossible for anyone to find this place." She-Venom retracted her mask, revealing Felicia's unbelievably beautiful face and her flowing white hair. She kissed Venom on her lips and said seductively, "Why don't we start now?"

Venom retracted his mask, revealing his face, then they started kissing when Peter held Felicia's supple breasts and squished them, and after that, he pushed the beauty on the webbing.

"Come, Peter. Do it." Felicia pleaded, feeling horny.

Mary Jane was furious. "How dare he do this to me! I am his wife!" She stomped off to have a bath, hoping to calm herself down. She started the shower and started bathing.

Suddenly, the shower head started to spill out some red-and-black colored slime, and the droplets started to stick on top of the beauty, and symbiotic tentacles formed when they touched the beauty's pale skin. "Ah, bond with me! Make me She-Carnage!" She yelped in ecstasy as the symbiotic tendrils started to invade her watering pussy, and she laid down on the floor, when red-and-black slime shot out of her pussy and stuck on the walls and ceiling, and when the droplets dropped down again on Mary Jane's pale skin, they formed tendrils that bonded with the patches of skin nearby. Symbiotic mass was traveling her bloodstream, enhancing her body. Tendrils that were red-and-black poured out from her pores along her arm, and they molded with the patches of symbiotes on her outer body.

The symbiotes were now advancing to her ass. The slime climbed on top of Mary Jane's asshole, and tendrils seeped inside the beautiful woman's ass, forming symbiotic slime inside her round, firm ass. She yelped in ecstasy and pleasure as the slime continued stimulating her vagina and asshole, as the symbiotes continued to climb onto her pale back animalistically. Tendrils formed as the slime progressed to her torso, and they wrapped around her waist, and more slime flowed from her vagina, and the wave of alien slime reached her breasts, and with the symbiote mass inside her bloodstream reaching the breasts as well, they stimulated her breasts, filling them up with slime, swelling them into full DD-cup breasts. The symbiote pushed fat from her waist and up to her breasts. Symbiotic tendrils continued to slap on her skin, and they hugged her skin tightly, squishing her body.

The slime on both her back and torso now reached her neck and they climbed on her head, and they climbed into her throat, giving her wicked, yet sexy teeth and a long tongue. More and more symbiote mass climbed up her head, and some of them went on her hair, transforming them into red, luscious tendrils. At last, the remaining symbiote climbed on top of her face, and granted her a pair of teardrop-shaped white eyes, and a long nose.

"You like how you look now, honey?" Carnage appeared in the bathroom, apparently he had been enjoying the whole bonding process.

"Magnificent." She-Carnage replied.

In front of Carnage, there was a figure that was simply identical to himself, but she was much more feminine. The red-and-black symbiote hugged along her waistline and curves, leaving nothing to imagination. She had a pair of large DD-cup breasts, and they were supple, squishy but yet not droopy. Her waist was unbelievably thin, and her ass was even larger, but yet it was very real and firm. Her hair were now red tendrils flowing from her head and was swinging madly in the air.

Carnage said, " You like having your own symbiote? We are now looking like a pair of cute couple, aren't we?"

She-Carnage replied, "Indeed. Where did you get this?"

Carnage answered, " Well, I found out that Venom actually spawned two symbiotes at that time, and one of them bonded with me. Another copy was hiding inside my symbiote suit, and so that meant that I was having two symbiotes bonded with me together. Last night, that chunk of symbiote fell off from me, and I put that inside a glass jar. Just now, when you were bathing, I poured it inside the water tank, so it ended up flowing through your shower. That's my surprise. You like it, darling?"

She-Carnage nodded, "That's why I am now giving you my body as your reward."

* * *

Venom and his lover started kissing. Venom smashed She-Venom right inside the symbiotic web, and his cock inserted into She-Venom's crotch, pushing hard. Symbiotic tentacles continued to fill up her womb, and She-Venom yowled in ecstasy.

Her breasts, glimmering in a shiny, black, oily substance were groped by a pair of hands from Venom. He squished them, caressing them, and She-Venom howled, "Touch them! Feel them! Pleasure them!"

Both symbiotes were feeling pleasure as well, both of them interacted with each other, sending out symbiotic webbings and tentacles to each other, and both Peter and Felicia were tangled together. They were both half-bonded, the rest of their symbiotes writhing in pleasure. Peter groped on her ass, as Felicia swallowed his whole dick, cum spraying on her luscious, white hair.

"You are so good, baby!" Peter yelled, as his hands were caressing her DD-cup breasts, kneading them, kissing them where blotches of naked skin were taken place. Felicia moaned, as Peter inserted his dick inside her pussy again, filling up it with cum. She writhed in pleasure, her fingers scraping Peter's skin.

They continued fucking with impossible styles, and symbiote tendrils kept stimulating them. They yelped in pleasure, as Peter started to fuck his lover in both her pussy and ass.

About three hours or so, the symbiotes re-bonded to their hosts, and She-Venom sat by Venom, her head laying on her male counterpart's shoulder.

"Maybe we should try this again tomorrow." She-Venom said.

"Argh! Fuck harder!" Red tendrils flowed on She-Carnage's head violently and madly as Carnage fucked his new girlfriend in the asshole. He was enjoying every monent of it.

"Damn! This girl's good!" Cletus thought in the Carnage suit, as he continued fucking her, her supple breasts slapping on his chest, his hands groping on She-Carnage's plump ass. He moaned, as She-Carnage's tightness surrounded his symbiotic dick, squeezing it, pleasuring it. He sent out tendrils, massaging his lover's body.

They started kissing. Carnage planted his lips on She-Carnage's, and their tongues swirled together, saliva entwining in their mouthes. He was now fucking her pussy, and cum kept shooting out from their cock and crotch. The symbiotes were also enjoying the intimacy; they debond from each other, and stuck back on them, symbiotic lines forming as they continued to have sex. Carnage's hands fondled, massaged, caressed his lover's breasts, as he kissed them, using his tongue to pleasure the red-and-black colored large breasts. She-Carnage's hair formed as tendrils, caressed her new boyfriend's abs and cock, kissing his firm abs.

She-Carnage orgasmed. A load of cum blasted off from her cunt and she yelled, "Oh god Carnage! Faster!" She was now in a state of bliss, as she felt that her cunt was like on fire, seeking for more sex. She screamed in ecstasy, humping the muscular villain slowly. She was too lost in passion to care about anything. Carnage grabbed her huge, plump sexy ass as she began bouncing on his cock hard and fast. "Come on, faster! Oh god!" She cried loudly, knowing no one could hear. Carnage's mouth clamped onto her right breast, and tentacles formed in his mouth massaged it. With his hands on her ass, his mouth on her tit, and his twelve inch cock deep inside her, Mary Jane in the She-Carnage suit was in heaven. An orgasm exploded through her body, causing her toes to curl. Cletus watched her head fall back, and heard the guttural moan. Her orgasm was powerful, the sensations of the past few hours taking their toll. She kissed his forehead lovingly as she rode out the mind-shattering climax on his cock.

They both retracted their masks, and Cletus found his mouth on Mary Jane's lips, kissing.

She pulled his cock out of her with a loud "Pop" and crept down, kissing his stomach. Her hands gripped his ballsack and juggled the massive orbs. Mary Jane's mouth found its target and she licked his long shaft. She met his eyes and smiled as he looked down at her.

* * *

Soon, it's night time.

She-Venom said to Venom seductively, "Help me rob a bank. In this case, we will have enough money to live for our entire life, without the need of working anymore. We can keep fucking all day!"

Venom hesitated. He used to be the ones stopping robberies before! But when he saw the beautiful, magnificent curves of his new lover's body, and smelt her wonderful scent, he changed his idea.

"Sure. Let's go and rob a bank!" Venom said. He held She-Venom by the waist and ran out from the secret room, swinging to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Standoff

Venom and She-Venom swung towards the nearest bank, which was the National Bank. They shot out webbings, and stuck the security guards on the walls. One of the guards pulled out his gun, and shot at Venom, but She-Venom caught the bullet in midair, and showed it to the guard.

"Seems like bullets are not that effective." She said sultrily. She then striked him in the head with her elbow and his head smashed onto the wall, and crumbled into a heap.

Just when both of them took the bags that were full of cash, the alarm went off. A dozen of police cars arrived in the entrance of the bank and stopped. Armed with machine guns and pistols, the police teams guarded the entrance, and one of them with a bullhorn yelled, "Surrender! We have you surrounded!"

Venom shot a tendril out and it smacked onto the police officer's head. He was knocked out, and laid on the floor. The police returned fire reflexively, and both of them took cover in the building. Snipers went to the scene as well, and shot at them. One nailed it on She-Venom's arm, and she cried out in pain.

"Damn! It hurts." She-Venom retracted her mask, revealing her luscious white hair. "My arm is still a bit sore when that fucking bullet hit me." On her arm, a part of the symbiote was gone, blown away by the impact. Peter kissed on her lips, said," Never mind. The symbiote will be back."

Just then, a small patch of black symbiotic tendril climbed on top of her, and stuck to the part of bare skin. "There you go." Peter and Felicia kissed once more, and the symbiotes covered their heads once again.

The army was here now, armed with grenade launchers and machine guns, they guarded the building alongside with the police. Some of them were with flamethrowers. One of the soldiers shot into the building with an RPG, and a part of the building collapsed in the explosion.

Venom and She-Venom avoided the attack by diving to the another part of the building, and together, they launched their attack, sending tendrils out and they hit a couple dozen soldiers and police officers. A soldier threw a grenade at them, which Venom shot at it precisely with a webbing, then redirecting it to a crowd of police officers, and they were pulvarised into a pile of broken limbs and bodies.

Suddenly, a repulsor ray hit Venom on the back, and he was knocked onto the floor.

* * *

She-Carnage was still fucking Carnage in her apartment. Carnage had been fucking her in the pussy for an hour, and he groped at her breasts, fondling them. Both of them had their masks retracted until their necks, and they were twisting in pleasure as they squirmed in their passionate kiss. She yelled in ecstasy as she felt she was about to cum again.

"Come on, baby! Fuck me harder!" She screamed as her slimy womanhood squeezed on the cock of Carnage, tighter than ever.

Her juicy ass stuck out enticingly for Cletus's hands. He grabbed the ass of Mary Jane and squeezed them. The engorged rod pushed deep inside of her clenching womanhood. Cletus pushed his rod inside of her body and almost pulled out of her. He pushed inside of her, stretching her out.

Mary Jane's body, inside the Carnage suit, tensed up with more pleasure. Cletus bottomed out deep inside of her. The beauty really wanted him to push himself into her. Her body shook and Cletus held himself against her. He pushed into her body and buried himself into her. His balls tensed up about ready to give and Mary Jane was ready to receive.

"Put that juicy cum in me," Mary Jane breathed.

Cletus really tried to hold on, and tried not to lose himself inside of Mary Jane. Her sweet pussy was such a temptation though he couldn't hold himself back. He closed his eyes and drilled deep inside of Mary Jane's body. The first blast of cum fired inside of her body. More cum flooded inside of her body.

The two of them achieved mutual release together with each other. Cletus injected his burning seed into Mary Jane's wet pussy, and filled her completely up. Symbiote tendrils were writhing in her vagina, and she moaned in pleasure.

Cletus pulled away from Mary Jane and dropped down onto the floor. Mary Jane turned around a few seconds later, and smiled.

"Don't stop! Give me your seed!"

Mary Jane gave a wicked grin which made Cletus wonder if she ever moonlighted as supervillain. Her symbiote covered up her head, and She-Carnage swallowed his dick, her mouth worshipping it.

Her tongue wrapped around Cletus's cock and tendrils stretched from her throat and swirled around the base of his cock, before Cletusput his hands on top of her flowing, flaming her. She-Carnage rubbed her lips up and down Cletus's hard cock. She wrapped her legs around Cletus legs and her hands were holding Cletus's hands, putting them on her supple breasts.

Cletus groaned. He couldn't believe how much pleasure Mary Jane's body gave him.

"Damn, Mary Jane."

His cock looked particularly massive from Mary Jane's point of view and kept dropping down to the ground. Mary Jane went between legs and went in deep to suck on his balls. Her lips kissed and sucked his manhood.

Mary Jane shimmied up the pole a second later and sat on the tip of Cletus's cock. It pushed against her tiny pussy and Mary Jane spread her legs.

Cletus saw Mary Jane's body grow even more. The more she grew, the further her tight pussy took his cock into her. Mary Jane's body returned to full size, although her breasts might have been a little larger. And breasted in Cletus's face. Cletus reached around and took her ass.

"I'm going to ride you and drain your balls," Mary Jane said. "They needed to be emptied for a long time, didn't they?"

The answer didn't come when Cletus had his mouth wrapped firmly around Mary Jane's aching nipple. Mary Jane pushed her nipple deeper inside Cletus's mouth and sucked them hard.

It was true, Cletus needed his balls drained. Especially when such a pinnacle of womanhood rode his cock, and worshipped his manhood with her tight, gripping pussy, it was very good. Mary Jane rose up and dropped down on Cletus's throbbing cock. Her body pushed down into his.

Mary Jane closed her eyes and leaned back to ensure Cletus's face buried into her breasts. He sucked her chest, and she smiled the further she drove herself up and down. Mary Jane's wet pussy clamped down on Cletus's throbbing hard cock.

"Oh, Cletus, I want more," Mary Jane breathed.

She-Carnage drove herself down onto the engorged cock of the supervillain. Her pussy ached with the thought of being filled up with so much of his cum. Her ass bounced and connected with Cletus's thighs. Cletus reached underneath her and gripped her ass. Tendrils formed and they wrapped around She-Carnage's unbelievably waist and her concave stomach, and they were now even closer.

The monstrous supervillain's mouth stuck to Mary Jane's breasts. He buried his face in between the large mountains of breasts. Small tendrils that were black-and-red colored were about to leak through her nipples, and Carnage licked on them. Mary Jane had the symbiote retracted on the part or fer upper torso, and her white, pale breasts were fully exposed.

Mary Jane dropped her red-and-black colored sexy body down onto Cletus's encouraged cock. The hands stuck towards Mary Jane's ass and released the pole.

She came so hard and her pussy grew even tighter around Cletus. The milking of his love muscle shove deep inside of Mary Jane's dripping hot pussy. The woman planted herself deep down onto Cletus and dropped him deep inside of her body.

Cletus closed his eyes and found more of Mary Jane's breasts pushed deep into her face. Those breasts were so wonderful, Cletus wanted to bury himself into her. She bounced onto him harder. An aching feeling spread through Cletus's hard cock when pushing them into his body.

"It's coming, I'm getting close," Mary Jane said. "And you're getting close as well….I can't wait to drain your balls."

A few more pumps and Mary Jane came undone in response. Mary Jane's wet pussy dropped down onto Cletus's engorged cock and filled her completely up and then released him. She dropped down onto him and released him with a few more pumps of her pussy going down on to them.

"I can't wait either," Cletus responded to her. "It's going to feel so good."

Mary Jane nodded in confirmation; it was going to feel beyond good. His head resting on her breasts, worshipping them, it made her feel really good.

Her tight vice squeezed him. Cletus held onto her hips and shoved deep inside of her body. The manhood clenched and fired deep inside of her body. The warm seed spewed into her body and splattered her insides. Mary Jane clenched him hard and released him.

Cletus enjoyed her warm pussy sliding all the way down on his cock. She drained every single drop of his cock.

"Wonderful," Cletus said. "You're amazing…..and spectacular as well."

Mary Jane pulled away from Cletus and kissed him in response.

Just then, a shield flew towards them, and She-Carnage pulled her lover on the ground, the weapon missing them by an inch.

* * *

Venom and She-Venom huddled together and hid behind a crumbling wall, and they took a glimpse at the arrivals.

The Avengers came.

Iron Man faced towards Venom, " You are now having a mate? Man, she is so fucking hot. Too bad she is a criminal!" He lunged forward, but Venom nimbly dodged him, and struck him on the back with a palm strike. Iron Man fell down to the floor hard, just as an arrow shot accurately, and nailed on She-Venom's leg. She fell down on the floor with a cry, and Hawkeye jumped off a building and landed on She-Venom's back. The impact caused her to smash on the floor, but she got back up quickly.

"We send our strongest members this time, and we have located all 4 symbiotes." Iron Man said.

"Which 4? Isn't that only me and Felicia?" Venom thought, a bit confused.

Just then, he saw two red-and-black figures swung towards their direction, chased by Captain America and Black Widow on the roofs of the buildings, who occasionally shot and thrown his shield to them. They landed on the floor next to them, as Venom looked more carefully. One of them he recognized was Carnage, while the other one was almost identical to Carnage, save for a more feminine figure and the writhing tendrils from her scalp. Venom also recognized her body curves; they looked remarkably similar to someone, but he couldn't really recognize whose it was.

"What's your new identity, Venom?" Carnage asked.

Peter retracted his mask, and Carnage gasped in surprise.

"Wait, you are Spider-Man! When do you become a murderer?" He was surprised.

"Just now. I was just robbing a bank with my new girlfriend. " He said sheepishly.

Suddenly, the shield rushed towards She-Carnage, and Venom knocked her on the ground, the weapon missing them by an inch. They were surrounded by the Avengers, and the four symbiotic-powered lovers decided to work together.

"Maybe when all of us get out of this, we can fuck together. Both our girlfriends are so fucking hot, I don't mind sharing." Carnage said.

"Sure!" Venom growled.

They leapt out and Venom shot out tendrils and tackled Thor onto the wall, while She-Venom punched Iron Man with her elbow, and bludgeoned him on the floor with a pipe. Carnage and She-Carnage turned their hands into sickles and axes, thrashing them onto Captain America and Black Widow.

They fell back, as Black Widow was slashed on her right arm and abdomen, while Captain America was slashed on his chest. "You won't get away with this!" He said, as they ran away from the scene.

Thor was hit on his chest, and there was now a large, gaping hole over there, spilling blood all over the place. He swung his hammer rapidly as he flew away to safety.

Iron Man was gravely injured, his body pinned on the floor with a large metal pipe, and there were slashes all over his body. His right arm was like gone through a meat grinder, and only a pile of flesh and bones were left there.

The symbiotes swung away from the scene and leapt together.

"You know any good place for fucking?" Carnage asked.

"Sure." Venom said, and She-Venom led the way, and all four of them reached the secret room in the factory in no time.

"Magnificent! Now why don't we retract our masks and introduce ourselves." Carnage said.

She-Venom was the first to retract her mask.

"It's you, Felicia. You are so fucking hot in this inky, black outfit. I am going to fuck you in all six ways till Sunday. You dare me?" Cletus said, excited.

"I need you inside me. Badly." Felicia said to him seductively. She reached her lips onto Cletus', and they leapt into the webbings, and started fucking.

She-Carnage retracted her mask.

"Holy shit! It's you, Mary Jane! I can't believe that you are going to fall for that Cletus. I'm your husband, and I cared about you!" Peter exclaimed.

"You cheated on me. You fucked Black Cat!" Mary Jane growled, red-and-black tentacles thrashing wildly on her skintight suit covering from her toe to neck.

"But...you fell for that Carnage, too!" Peter protested.

"I don't care. I just know that you fucked another woman! Who knows how many women you have slept with?" Mary Jane snarled.

"I'm going to calm down for a while." He sighed, and left the room.

Mary Jane said to Carnage, "Why are all of you falling with this woman? I surely look and can fuck better!"

Carnage replied, "You are too stubborn about this. Everyone fucks! We all care about pleasure, and you just need to fall for it!"

Mary Jane left and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Breeding

Carnage was now with She-Venom in the secret room. "It is going to be the best time to fuck this chick." Carnage thought.

"Oh, She-Venom, why are your breasts so big?" Cletus taunted, his head exposed from his red-and-black symbiote, his clawed hands groping She-Venom's breasts from behind, his lips kissing Felicia's luscious, flowing white hair, that flowed from her scalp. He turned her head over, and Felicia retracted her mask. They kissed.

"Oh, then what will you do to my breasts?" Felicia asked. She put her hands on Carnage's claws, and had a great squeeze at them.

Felicia moaned. Her pussy lips were watering, as Cletus had his symbiotic dick sliding on her pussy, stimulating her, teasing her. He also sent in black-and-red slime inside her, and she screamed in ecstasy. She started panting, and some black colored slime slithered out of it, and it dripped on the floor.

Cletus continued groping her breasts, and she screamed in ecstasy when he kissed her nipples. They were sensitive and went hard immediately, and she yelped in pleasure. "Please...fuck me." She whispered. Her pussy was watering, and strange goop kept falling out of it.

"What are you saying?" Cletus asked, trying to make fun of the beauty.

"Please...fuck me! Fuck me like I'm your bitch!" Felicia screamed.

Cletus held her by the waist, his dick inserted into her tight, hot pussy with the help of their symbiotes. The symbiotic womanhood squishing Cletus's hard long rod, and massaged it.

Cletus's cock squeezed and released, being shoved inside of her body. Felicia wrapped her thigh walls against him. Cletus lifted his hands up off of the symbiotic webbing and gripped Felicia's bouncing breasts. He took those erect nipples and twisted them.

Her inky-black symbiote on her breasts were stimulated, tentacles writhed in pleasure, her breasts' pale skin and nipples partly exposed. Carnage kissed them lovingly, and his hands grasped on her black, slender legs and supple asshole.

"Yes!" Felicia yelled.

She impaled herself down on Cletus with each bounce. Every single bounce just brought Cletus deeper inside of her body. Felicia rose up completely and dropped down onto Cletus. Her ass bounced for him. Cletus touched it and prodded at it. Felicia's body lit up with pleasure.

Cletus rose up off of the symbiotic webbing just in time to feel Felicia's warm pussy ensnaring his rod. Her pussy grabbed on the rod with so much might that Cletus whimpered in pleasure. On the symbiotic webbing his hard cock was squeezed it inside of her. With the symbiotic slime that were massaging his entire body, he was completely fallen into the lust.

"Lose it," Felicia said. "I know I can get that cock hard in no time if I really wanted to."

Felicia's pussy clenched down on Cletus. Despite that, Cletus didn't want to go at the first hurdle, or at least until she had a few orgasms. His hands switched gears from the back of Felicia's body until the front. Both sides were very lovely, in different ways. Cletus held the underside of Felicia's bouncing breasts and squeezed her nipple. Felicia brought her hips down onto Cletus, with each drop.

"Losing it!"

The symbiotic webbing vibrated underneath both of them when Felicia kept riding Cletus. She took his cock inside of her tight body with each drop and each rise. It felt really good to be underneath her quivering pussy, although Cletus wondered if the symbiotic webbing could handle it.

Felicia rolled her hips back up and then slid off of Cletus. She saw his cock still extended up into the air. Felicia positioned herself and coaxed Cletus to a sitting position.

Her next play found Felicia on Cletus's lap and shoving his hard cock inside of her moist center. Felicia rose completely up off of the symbiotic webbing and dropped down onto Cletus. Her bouncing increased with volume. Cletus reached behind her and concluded her.

"I'm going to have your cum," Felicia said. "One way or another, I'll have it, Carnage!"

"You almost sound like a supervillain like that," Cletus said.

"I am once a supervillain! The day I saw you in the newspaper, I sworn that I'd got to try it, and have it fuck me!" Felicia said.

"We can try it now." Cletus replied.

Felicia's Venom suit melted into a puddle, dripping off her gorgeous body like water droplets. She yelped in pleasure as Carnage sent his entire suit towards her, the tendrils writhing, sticking onto the bare blotches of her skin. She screamed in ecstasy, as tendrils stuck on her skin, squishing them with might. She yelled as the red-and-black slime hit her like a tidal wave, sending her onto the floor. The tendrils slapped on her breasts, a considerable amount of symbiote entered her pussy, climbing inside her with lust, massaging every inch of her body from both inside and outside. The symbiote advanced onto her neck, and soon covered her head, forming large, teardrop-shaped eyes. She howled in ecstasy, as she looked at herself in a mirror. She was a complete copy of Carnage, her hands were now claws, her mouth was now a toothy maw, dripping green goop from it. Her back, her breasts, her waist and ass were completely covered up by the dense liquid. Her breasts were enlarged to a full D-cup, and her waist was now unbelievably thin.

As for Cletus, he had worn the Venom suit from Felicia.

"Let's fuck while having our suit exchanged." He suggested.

She then leaped on top of him, and they smashed onto the symbiotic webbing, his dick pistoning inside her hot, dripping pussy.

The next orgasm shook her in more ways than one. The a few strands from the symbiotic webbing underneath them snapped. Felicia didn't slow down her dropping and falling him. All she wanted to do was riding him.

Cletus held onto Felicia. He was deep inside of Felicia's perfectly tight pussy, and he hoped to have more chances to fuck it.

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time," Felicia said. "I know that right now."

She used Cletus's throbbing hard rod to get herself off with another orgasm. What Felicia wanted, what Felicia really needed, was for Cletus's balls to burst. She wanted him to send so much cum inside of her, she wouldn't know what to do with it.

"Oh, Cletus, your balls are full," Felicia said. "Why don't you be a gentlemen and empty them out?"

"I think it's about time to let you cum again," Cletus said.

Cletus had been right, more than right. Felicia picked up her pace, shoving Cletus's face in between her chest pillows.

"You're going to force me to use my secret weapon on you," Felicia said.

"Not…too….mmmph…secret," Cletus moaned, when sucking her breasts.

Cletus's fingers grazed over Felicia's backside. The sultry whisper which followed in his ears stirred his thoughts.

"I bet you want to be inside. Well today's your lucky day…why don't you give my pussy a break, and fuck my nice, big ass?"

He dick throbbed inside of Felicia's pussy. Cletus's manhood left one hole and entered another, about as gloriously tight as the one he left. Felicia dropped her ass down onto Cletus's engorged tool and took him inside of her.

"Your ass is like a furnace, Felicia," Cletus said.

"I know, and you like it like that," Felicia said. "Let's see if my nice, perfect, ass can relieve you of your burden."

Cletus marveled at the perfect control Felicia had over her ass muscles. She took them around Cletus and milked them something fierce. Her pussy still was exposed, and Cletus decided not to let up on that too much. He touched the smooth area between her thighs and rubbed her.

Intensity defined what this was. Felicia tried to hold back, but at the same time she tried to let go. Her loins vibrated, and her hands, which were on the symbiotic webbing, had vibrated of their own. There was a loud crack underneath them, as the symbiotic webbing frame finally gave away, and they slammed to the ground, as they both cummed, sending large amount of goops from their body.

Cletus fell onto the pile which was once the large, steady symbiotic webbing. Felicia looked up at him, smiling. Bodily fluids covered the body of the gorgeous symbiotic woman. Her stunning ability to adapt to any situation caused Cletus's motor to run.

And it went without saying her ass adapted to Cletus's throbbing hard cock very nicely. Cletus would have exploded soon had it not been for his own instincts.

All good things must cum to an end though. Felicia pushed herself down onto Cletus and took the full brunt of his invading cock inside of her. Her ass clenched him and milked him. His balls strained. She could feel it and knew Cletus's orgasm was very near.

Felicia threw her head back and cried in pleasure. The pleasure increased with Cletus slamming his rod inside of Felicia and filling up her backside with a heavy amount of cum. Her pussy exploded, with a gushing feeling as Cletus finished up the final few thrusts. His fingers also worked into her in time with his thrusts.

White lights flashed behind Cletus's eyes. He picked up a steadier pace, slamming his rod deep inside of Felicia, and stretching her out. Her asshole wrapped around him, tightly gripping him. Cletus finished filling her up.

The two parted ways, sticky, and smiling from their share orgasm. Both sat in the wreckage of the symbiotic webbing, flushed, but pleased at what they did. Felicia leaned over towards Cletus and crawled on top of his lap. She nuzzled his neck. Felicia lightly kissed Cletus before pulling away from him.

"I am tired. Why not we rest for some time?" Felicia said.

They got back their own symbiotes, and shot out symbiotic webbings. They made another web of symbiotes, and lay down on it. They were then sound asleep, exhausted from the inhuman sex session.

* * *

In the secret woman, Felicia and Cletus, half-bonded to symbiotes and half-naked, huddled together as they slept together.

Three hours passed.

Felicia felt something wiggled and flowing out of her pussy. She woke up as she found her pussy was spilling out some strangely-colored goop. She shrieked.

"What happened to me? What are these things?" She yelled.

Cletus examined them. He said, "It seems like these are newborn symbiotes that you gave birth to after our sex. They were our children!"

Felicia found some jars and scooped them up in their own jars meticulously, and she kept them in a drawer. There were five jars, one of them yellow, dark-blue, green, orange and violet.

"This may come to use afterwards." She suggested.

* * *

Mary Jane went back to her apartment. She hugged herself, as she felt sorrow.

"Why they all left me? I just want someone to really love me." She thought. She opened her album, and looked at the photos with Peter before. "Maybe I am not being too right in this incident. How can I say sorry to him? Will he forgive me?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Peter.

"MJ, look, I am really sorry about this, I swear I will never fuck other women without your consent…" Peter said, but Mary Jane interrupted by placing her lips on her husband's.

"I forgive you. I admit that I am acting like a whore the last week, so forgive me as well."

"Yes, I do." Peter kissed her, and both of them smiled.

Felicia and Cletus swung away from the secret room, as they left.

"Maybe we can do this in a daily routine." Cletus smiled.

Little did they know what will happen to their symbiotic children…

* * *

"Actually, the first day I met Carnage, I was thinking about if it fitted on you. You look so sexy in it, you know?" Peter said to his wife.

"Really?" Mary Jane smiled, and morphed her body to the slim, red-and-black symbiotic suit, save for her head.

Peter kissed the beauty, and she kissed him back. Mary Jane had her symbiote costume flow back into her body from her pores, and Peter did so too. "Guess that we do like fucking. Why don't we continue our last sex?" Mary Jane suggested.

Peter nodded. He held her by the waist, and they levitated onto the bed.

"Squeeze them!" Mary Jane breathed heavily, pointing towards her large DD-cup breasts. "They're all for you!"

Peter was going to squeeze them and hold those soft, fleshy wonders in his hands. Mary Jane rolled her neck back and moaned every single time Peter touched her breasts. Her creamy orbs rested in Peter's hands, recipient to several squeezes. Her heart beat faster.

His fingers slowly worked between her folds, slipping deep inside of her body. Her walls tightened around him and she breathed. Those fingers pushed into her. He also sent in some of his slime into her pussy, and she started to yelp in pleasure.

"Yes, more, deeper!" Mary Jane panted heavily.

"You want more of this, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Don't make me beg for it," Mary Jane said, her voice swimming with lust. "Please, oh my god, don't make me beg for it."

Peter said. "This is for your sake, isn't it, Mary Jane? You are going to be fucked up."

He clenched her round breasts and caused the woman on the bed to thrash. Her moist center slowly worked up, in an attempt to engulf Peter deep inside of her. Her walls came very close to sliding up to meet him, but just missed the target by about that much.

"Please, please!" Mary Jane yelled. "Pin me down on the bed and make me your bitch."

Peter grabbed her thighs hard and worked his cock inside her tightening vice. Mary Jane rose up off of the bed, lifting her hips to guide a few more inches. The woman's greed was obvious, she wanted about as much of this cock inside her as humanly possible.

"YES!" Mary Jane screamed, digging her nails into Venom's lower back when he shoved his throbbing cock inside of her body.

Venom pulled out of her almost all the way. The look of burning lust in Mary Jane's eye caused Peter to smile down at her. He was going to taunt her and enjoy pretty much every single moment of what he was doing. He dove in for the kill, filling her pussy up with so much of his cock, she could barely stand all of it sliding between her legs. The goddess tightened her grip around Peter and then released him. Her hot pumping continued, each shove escalating when he buried himself in between her thighs.

"Yes, yes, more!" Mary Jane begged him.

Peter explored the curves of her heavenly legs. The more he caressed those legs, the deeper and more passionate Mary Jane's moans became. He really was driving the woman beneath him absolutely insane with lust. Venom's hands clung to her legs and released them.

Pleasure danced through the body of Mary Jane. This had been the best sex session since the rape of Carnage. "Oh yes, continue!" She screamed. Her symbiote was starting to react, as they started to seep through her pores, dancing wildly in the air.

The feeling of making such a beauty cum only made Peter slide his hard cock deeper inside of her body. Her lubricated center drew him between her thighs and released him. Venom's heavy pumping made her body shake underneath him.

"Yes, deeper, more!" Mary Jane begged him.

Peter, half-bonded with his symbiote, drove his hard rod deeper inside of her body, stretching out her center all the way. Peter almost pulled himself out of her and sunk back down into her smoldering core.

"I can do this all day," Peter said.

Mary Jane hugged his hips into her, squeezing him. She looked up at him, thinly disguised lust dancing through her eyes.

"Please, do," Mary Jane begged him. "I have to have your cock buried inside me all day. There's nothing more in my life than I want more than a nice, big, throbbing cock shoved inside of my nice, tight, needy pussy!"

She pumped his cock with every single word. Peter leaned down and lavished her breasts. They demanded attention, and Peter could not help but giving them the attention they craved, they deserved. He enjoyed the tightness of Mary Jane wrapping around him and squeezing him tight. Her tentacles on the breasts screamed in ecstasy, and they writhed as the pleasure overcame them.

"Yes," Mary Jane begged him. "Give me more! MORE!"

She demanded good results and Peter decided to give it to him. He stimulated every inch of her body possible to reach with his hands and mouth. Those little tricks of the trade worked wonders and resulted in Mary Jane thrashing about underneath Peter. Her loins clenched around him and released his hard rod. He filled up her body, burying himself deep inside of her.

Mary Jane held onto her husband, feeling the pleasure of getting her pussy pumped with his huge cock. She could not believe the feeling she received. It was more than a great feeling. It was completely magnificent beyond all belief. Her womanhood tightened around Peter, gripping him very hard. He shoved more of his length inside of her, and speared her core until it stretched out all around his aching hard cock.

"So, close," Mary Jane begged him. "Suck my tits, make me yours!"

Mary Jane got close and her latest orgasm brought Peter closer to the edge as well. He ran his hands on the underside of her legs and felt up her divine body. He grabbed ahold of her ass and squeezed down on it before using it to push himself in and out of it.

Now, Mary Jane's body clenched around him. Her legs wrapped their way around Peter's waste.

"Don't hold back now!" Mary Jane yelled. "I'm She-Carnage, I can take your hardest, roughest…..LIKE THAT!"

The hyper hard fucking stretched Mary Jane out to the max. Peter's fingernails dug into her legs as he gave into the animal instincts within. Mary Jane pulled him deep inside of her. Those throbbing balls touched her womanhood. Peter rose up and slid down into her, going even deeper than before.

"Venom!" Mary Jane screamed. Her symbiote was now crazy, they poured tentacles and slime from her holes, and started to cover her sensitive skin, and Venom was excited, and both symbiotes were stretching out tentacles that entwined between each other. Both of them were half-bonded with Venom and Carnage.

Spider-Man's love muscle got an intense workout the very second Mary Jane sucked him into her. He had no idea how many orgasms he gave the goddess. The only thing he was somewhat conscious of was how wet, hot, and willing she was to receive more cock inside of her body. His balls bounced on her upper lips when his cock shoved inside of her. He stretched her core completely out with more thrusts.

"Closer, are we?" Peter asked. "I am too."

Mary Jane anticipated what would happen next. Those balls full of so much cum for her. She could not wait until Venom spilled his cum inside of her womb, and drained every single last drop of cum inside of her body. She held onto him tightly.

"Go for it!" Mary Jane begged him. "Batter my pussy! Fill it up with your cum! Drain those balls! DRAIN THEM!"

Peter did as she asked, pushing into her with a rapid-fire fury. His balls constricted and shot his seed into her. She grabbed ahold of him, with both her pussy and legs, squeezing him and draining every single drop of cum inside of her body.

All that warm juice for her made Mary Jane's body size up and release him. Her walls pumped Peter until his balls completely emptied inside of Mary Jane. The symbiotic web slinger had every single last drop of seed drained from his testicles after Mary Jane was done with him.

He collapsed her on chest, sliding out of her. Mary Jane pulled out of him and rolled him over. She straddled him, without missing a beat. Some of his cum still drained from her pussy.

The symbiotes returned to their own rightful host, and they started to rest.

Suddenly, She-Carnage's womb ached, and a load of strange goop sprayed out of it. Venom sprang up and he contained it with a large jar. It was a newborn symbiote, that was red-and-dark-blue colored.

"What shall we name it, darling?" Venom asked.

"Toxin." She-Carnage replied, laying on top of Venom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Newborn

She-Venom and Carnage went back to their homes, when a squad of Life Foundation guards came, with a symbiote detector. They wore armors and held assault rifles, sonic blasters and flamethrowers.

"Five symbiotes located. Doesn't seem to have hosts, so capture them and bring them back." One of the guards holding the symbiote detector said.

They went into the secret room and blasted it open. They located the jars of symbiote and took them back to their base. Soon, when She-Venom and her lover came back to their secret place, they found out that they were robbed of their children.

"I am going to make those bastards pay." Carnage growled.

"But who took them?" She-Venom asked.

"You just need to watch the news." Carnage smiled viciously.

* * *

Donna Diego was having a shower in the Life Foundation base, thinking about tomorrow's arrangement for her to bond with a symbiote. Water flowed across her body, and she rubbed her breasts, massaging them while cleaning them. "You are going to turn into yellow tomorrow, when I bond with the symbiote." Donna said, fondling with her breasts.

Just then, an arm stretched round her and it turned her body towards its owner. It was Ramon Hernandez, one of her fellow comrades hired by the Life Foundation.

"We are going to be entirely different tomorrow, aren't we?" Ramon said.

Donna didn't reply. Ramon kissed her on her lips.

"Sure. Ramon, why don't we have sex for the last night before our lives change?" Donna suggested.

"Let's get started." Ramon kissed her passionately and continuously, when Donna writhed under his grasp and put her hands on Ramon's, forcing him to grope her breasts.

"They are big, aren't they? They will turn yellow tomorrow. What will it feel like?" Donna said.

She turned around and Ramon got a full glimpse of her amazing ass. She rubbed her ass down Peter's hardening cock which got him very excited. Ramon held her by the hips and pushed his manhood against her. He ground down against her.

"So, are you ready to have some real fun?" Donna asked. "I think the state of you answers that enough."

The slow rubbing continued, with Donna making sure to stimulate every nerve ending possible she could with the use of her foot. She looked at the expression in Peter's eyes, and pulled back from him for a minute.

Driven mad by the lust, Peter, grabbed her by the hips, and held her up. Her panties ripped off thanks to her sticky fingers. Donna just looked him with a smile.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Ramon held her hips and guided her dripping wet pussy against his throbbing hard cock. He knew she wanted this just about as much as she did. There's no holding back right now. A huge amount of cock sheathed inside of Donna's tight body. She pressed down onto Peter, grinding every inch of her toned, well formed body onto his head.

Ramon grabbed ahold of her ass to steady her. Donna's nice, warm, body pushed down onto his cock. She clutched onto him and released his throbbing cock. Donna's wet walls rubbed down onto his massive prick, stretching him inside of her.

"Yes, right there, that's the spot!" Donna begged him.

He grabbed onto Donna's waist and shoved his throbbing cock inside of her tight body. Her wet center squeezed him and released him. The orgasm tensed up in her body, and Ramon could not help, but pushing his cock inside of her a little bit more.

The tension of her pussy muscles wrapped around his cock made Ramon groan in response. Donna slowly worked his cock deep inside of her body. His body worked up and down, pushing deep inside of her with each thrust. His balls, so close to being put over the edge, nearly gave way from what she was doing to him. And she did a lot to him, bouncing up and down all the way.

Donna's excitement increased when those strong hands reached up to cup her breasts. She loved it when Ramon played with and worshipped her breasts. It caused many tingles to go through her body. The excitement of fucking him high above the New York City streets made her gush.

Ramon always expected Donna got off on dangerous situations, but she just reminded of him anew of this. Her body pressed down onto his cock, filling him up with her body. She squeezed him tight and released him. She slowly slid off of his pole all of the way.

"Give it to me, really make me gush!" she begged him.

Oh, Ramon was going to really make her gush already. He held onto Donna and kept burying his rock-hard prick inside of her inviting body. Her womanhood stretched around his cock when rising and lowering down onto it. Ramon held himself back on the bed and received a nice, hard fucking with her warm pussy. Ramon closed his eyes.

"Touch my breasts, squeeze them!" Donna encouraged them. "Oh, twist my nipples, you know how much I like that, baby!"

Ramon held her nipples out between his fingers and did as Donna asked. He grabbed her nipples, gave them a nice firm twist. Her entire body rocked down onto his thick pole, dropping and lowering without any problems. Ramon closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Donna's wet sheath encasing his pole, rubbing it up and down.

Orgasm beyond everything she ever hit, struck Donna full on. She kept bouncing on his huge cock, taking it inside of her body. Each rise, each lower, made her feel so good, so intense, so wonderful. Her pussy juices kept staining his cock with each orgasm.

Ramon closed his eyes and just felt the sensation of being buried between her smooth thighs, deep inside of her pussy. And boy, she was tight. Speaking of tight, Ramon grabbed onto her ass and worshipped it. His squeezing increased and made Donna's heart start beating even faster.

"Mmm, yes, right there!" Donna yelled.

"I can't believe you're this wet."

"Believe it," Donna said. "You are so hot."

Donna grabbed his cock, showing the muscle control she developed. She pumped it slightly, but not enough for him to cum inside of her. The beautiful security guard did not want cum, at least not just yet. Soon there would be an obscene amount of seed buried inside of her body, but only when the time was right, and not one second before.

Donna threw her head back and barely even surpassed her moan.

Ramon tensed underneath her, it was more than fair. The beautiful attractive woman spread her legs out very far and took as much of Ramon inside of her. She showed immense flexibility, bending back all of the way, and allowing her chest to only stick out in greater prominence. A part of her body which Ramon reached for and appreciated like none other, squeezing her breasts and allowed him to bounce down on her body.

"So, hot," Ramon groaned. "You don't know how hot you are."

"Oh, I'm well aware of how hot I am," Donna said. "And I know how much your cock is throbbing for me, isn't it?"

She pushed her thighs down onto his throbbing cock and stretched her wet pussy around him. Every single drop of her cunt down onto his hard cock made him throb a little bit more. His balls grew heavy, and he briefly entertained the thought the weight of his balls might be the thing.

Her tight ass bounced down onto him, touching his balls. Ramon reached behind her and cupped her ass, squeezing it. Donna looked down at him with a smile and stretched him.

He lit a fire underneath her loins. Every single inch of her pussy drilled down onto Peter's hard rod and filled her completely up. Donna clamped down onto him, filling her pussy up with his engorged cock. Donna dropped down onto his manhood, her breasts bouncing when her pussy lowered onto his hard cock.

"Fair enough, but you're getting close!" Donna yelled. "I can feel it. Don't hold back, you know what you want to do!"

Ramon did know what he wanted to her. Her sexy body working over every inch of his increased the throbbing inside of his balls. Ramon pushed back on the bed, feeling the pleasure going through his balls. Tension could not be described through mere words.

"Yes, I am," Donna breathed. "Go ahead, and cum for me. Cum for me hard!"

All Ramon could do was hold onto her hips and bury his massive cock inside of her body. Tension from his swollen balls fired into her body. The tension inside of his body just released inside of her into one endless ejaculation.

Donna closed her eyes and got her money's worth. Every single last drop of cum spilled inside of her body, and filled her completely up. Donna bit down on her lip hard and rode him like a stallion. Everything, he was worth, entered her body.

"Maybe we can do this after with have our symbiotes." Donna panted.

It was nine in the morning. Donna woke up on her bed, with Ramon laying next to her. They were both naked. She smiled and thought, "He is going to be green soon."

She woke her lover up and they dressed up, and proceeded towards the laboratory of the Life Foundation base. There they met their other comrades, Trevor Cole, Carl Mach and Leslie Gesneria.

"Let's go to the container room, where you are going to bond with your symbiotes. But first, you have to take off all your clothes first." A scientist said.

Donna took off her clothes and revealed her luscious, curvaceous body. The men marveled at her beauty, and Trevor Cole groped at her breasts with both hands from behind. Donna shrieked and slapped him on the face.

"Sorry." Trevor muttered.

They went to their container rooms accordingly, and Donna entered hers. It was a large room, with a large glass cylinder containing the yellow-and-red symbiote inside. There was also a one-sided mirror from one of the walls.

"In 3, 2, 1." The scientist said.

The glass door of the cylinder opened, and the alien slime climbed out of it. It slithered on the floor, looking for its host.

Donna's mind screamed for her to run away from this thing. It didn't help that she sometimes could see sinister black eyes in the mass or wicked looking teeth.

Instead of running, Donna gathered her thing needed a host and she was the only female around. It would be stupid to hurt her. She moved her legs closer to the creature, bit by bit. As it got closer, she ground her teeth but held steady, waiting for it to cover her feet first. And it did just that. The yellow-and-red colored thing slowly spread itself over them, showing no hurry as it encased her dainty feet in a thin yellow layer of living goo. Donna couldn't complain about any pain, while that happened. In fact, the goo was pleasantly warm and it seemed to give her a foot massage. A sigh escaped her lips and she stretched her legs deep into the purple mass without thinking about it. It felt as if someone was worshiping her feet, taking care of every single inch and giving attention to each toe, making Donna feel better than she did in ages. The feeling was snaking up her calves and over knees before she finally realized what was happening.

She lifted her right leg out of the goo and the sight could only be described as disturbing. Her foot and calf wasn't simply covered by the symbiote. It looked like she had yellow skin with blotches of black and her toes had thinned, lengthened and formed claws at their tips. Yes, disturbing and horrifying were the right words, so why didn't she feel disturbed and horrified? Why was she only marveling on how good her foot felt, how dexterous her clawed toes had become and how enticing her leg started to look?

Donna buried her leg in the leftover mass again, wiggling her toes despite herself. She realized that there was no backing out anymore. Already, her entire legs were covered and she could see them changing under the careful and pleasing ministration of the creature. The thighs gained more muscle definition, even increased slightly in overall length. She could sense the power her legs now contained.

There was nothing else to do, so she decided to just go ahead with all of it. Seizing as much of the symbiote as she could with her hands, she started to coat her arms and shoulders with it. Again, she felt the soft pressure of a dozen hands massage the covered parts, but this time she could also see the changes. The symbiote stuck to her hands first, of course,and started to tenderly reform them, as if they were but wax. They lengthened first and Donna could watch as her fingernails melted into her fingers, becoming part of them before they turned into vicious claws, like she had on her feet.

All these careful ministrations had caused her to become flush with arousal. Donna was starting to ache for something, but the entire situation made it hard for her to understand what it was. She prepared herself to spread the goo again, hastening her transformation further. That was the moment when something touched her folds between her legs and she froze up.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no…"her voice trailed off, but her fear stayed. She did not fear the symbiote. No, Donna was afraid of herself and of how much she wanted it inside her. All of a sudden she was keenly aware of how incredibly horny she was. Her muttering turned into a low whimper, as she could feel the creature prodding her slit. So strong was her focus that she didn't notice how tones her arms had become, or how her claws were cutting through the bed sheets. As much as the feeling scared, she only cared about being fucked.

Her legs were hesitantly spread, Donna still unable to believe what she was doing. The invitation, however, seemed to be the only thing the symbiote had waited rushed forward, not as a singular cock, but as a writhing mass of ever-changing tendrils. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell on her pillow. Donna felt nothing but the tempest inside her. Within seconds she was filled, it insides coated as thoroughly as her skin. Only this time it didn't move on to coat the rest faster, instead the tendrils started to flow around inside her, stimulating her vaginal walls. To a normal woman, this might have been painful, but for Donna's swiftly changing body it only caused pleasure.

It took a few moments for her senses to return. When they did, she noticed that she could feel the symbiote covering her stomach from one side and her breasts down from her shoulders. She made to take a look, only for the symbiote to finally start pumping in and out. Soon she was matching its rhythm, everything else forgotten again in her state of bliss. The thrusting got harder and once her breasts were covered, Donna started to squeeze them with her clawed hands. Suddenly there was a rush inside her snatch and a surge of pure ecstasy went through her. A groan escaped her lips and her back arched into the air, before she collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

The symbiote continued to fondle her breasts. The ever-changing tendrils entered her body through the pores and enlarged her breasts, and the balls swelled into full D-cups. She yelled in pleasure, as the symbiote enlarged her ass and squeezed on her waist, and her body was becoming more and more feminine and curvaceous.

Donna couldn't see anything but blinding stars, couldn't hear anything but the thunder of her heart and couldn't feel anything but the slow spread of the symbiote. Her sight slowly returned and she could see something yellow hovering above her face. Her eyes were now teardrop-shaped eyes, her mouth now a maw, filled with small wicked teeth, and her flowing flaming her now writhing tendrils of symbiote.

The tongue was flopping around outside the maw, right at the edge of Donna's mouth. She stuck out her own tongue, touching it's for a moment. It retracted its tongue and turned it started its descent, coming closer to her face.

As the monstrous face concealed hers, she only gasped, "Oh yes…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Perfect Host

Mary Jane and Peter talked about how to deal with their newborn symbiote.

"This stuff can be deadly if it falls to the wrong hands. We must give it to someone we can trust." Mary Jane suggested.

"Sure. How about giving it to the Fantastic Four? They are likely to accept this. Mr. Fantastic can also experiment on it either." Peter replied.

Mary Jane's Carnage symbiote poured out from her pores, and she was now wearing the skintight Carnage suit, save for her head. Peter's dick throbbed.

"Well, should I wear this out, or…" Mary Jane asked.

"You look incredibly sexy in this outfit, but it doesn't seem to be normal enough." Peter frowned.

"But how about we do this later," Mary Jane said, "I am tired. You know, sex takes a lot of strength." She had her symbiote retract into her body, and she was laying on the bed, naked.

"That's fine. I will go there by myself." Peter said and changed his symbiote into a normal T-shirt and jeans. He then walked towards the Baxter Building, taking the jar of Toxin symbiote along.

* * *

He reached the destination soon. The doors of the building swung open, and Mr. Fantastic welcomed him.

"What brings you here, Spidey?" He said.

"I bring you a present. It's a symbiote. You can test on it." Peter said nonchalantly.

"Woah. Where do you get this? How can I thank you?" Mr. Fantastic was surprised by this gift.

"Never mind. We are friends after all." He smiled. He then walked away from the building.

Mr. Fantastic put the symbiote into a large, glass dome and contained it. He then told his wife, Sue, about it. Then, he slept.

* * *

Donna came out of the room and she met her other comrades. They had all their masks retracted, and they gathered in the same room.

The scientist said, "You have retrieved your symbiotes already, and we have named your identity. From now on, Donna's symbiote is Scream, Leslie's Agony, Ramon's Lasher, Trevor's Riot and Carl's Phage. You are going to test your powers tomorrow by attacking the Baxter Building, and see if you can master your symbiote. You can have a rest or keep training your symbiote until next night. Understand?"

They agreed, and Donna, accompanied by Ramon, went to their room.

* * *

Sue was intrigued by this symbiote. She looked like she was a heroine who was nice and caring, but deep down she was a pervert, and wanted to own a symbiote. The first day she seen Venom and Carnage, she was longing for one to eventually bond with her. But that day hadn't come forward to her, yet.

"Today is my chance to embrace my destiny." She thought. She turned herself invisible and walked towards the laboratory wing. There the beautiful brunette located the glass dome, the red-and-black colored symbiote inside, writhing.

"Seems like you want to have a host, darling." She looked at the symbiote, her hands touching the glass wall. She then hit a button on a control panel, and the door opened, releasing some sound. The symbiote slithered back, scared of the sound.

Sue walked into the dome and closed the door. She was now inside the compound, and there was only she and the slimy symbiote. Toxin wanted to have a host to bond with, but he always missed the chance. Now, his perfect host was in a cell with him, and he was excited, his gooey tendrils trying to reached for the beauty.

Symbiotes tended to bond with men, since they were mostly stronger than women, but there were also examples of women stronger than men. Even more, symbiotes were horny, and liked hosts with immeasurable beauty and sexiness, and those who devoted themselves to the symbiotes. Right now, one perfect host was standing towards Toxin, and he was so excited that he marveled at the Invisible Girl's beauty.

"Easy, Toxin." Sue said. She started unzipping the zipper of her blue skintight suit that showed off her marvelous body curves. Her costume dropped onto the floor, and she was completely naked. She used her hands to massage her body, showing off her curvaceous features.

She fondled her large C-cup breasts on her torso, and wiggled her large, firm ass. She also let out a slight moan, when she fingered herself in her well-shaved pussy. She then said to the symbiote, "Bond with me, quick."

The symbiote jumped on top of the beautiful blonde's body, knocking themselves onto a glass wall. The symbiote stimulated her pussy, injecting streams of symbiotes into her, while the rest of the symbiote stuck on top of her pale skin. The alien substance then proceeded to her bare back, webbings crisscrossed around her body, and it slapped onto her sensitive thighs, the tendrils of the symbiote dripped down along her slender, firm legs.

She moaned as the symbiote continued to enhance her body. Tendrils reached inside her small tight asshole, reaching into her internal organs, and it forcefully squeezed her timid body, her ass firmer than ever and her waist was unbelievably slim and skinny, the fat tummy that was there second ago was gone. The symbiote stimulated her erected nipples, and she screamed in ecstasy as the symbiote expanded her breasts from the inside, stretching her skin to extreme sexiness. The symbiote then proceeded towards her face, and it covered up her luscious blonde hair, turning it into a pile of writhing red tentacles, and it morphed over her face. She opened her mouth willingly and the symbiote reached inside her throat and connected the part of the symbiote inside his host. It then morphed large teardrop-shaped eyes and a large maw, lined with small sharp teeth, and a long, thin slender tongue stretched out of it.

The transformation was complete. Standing in the middle of the glass dome was no longer Sue Storm. There was instead a figure covered in red biomass on the upper part of her body and dark blue in the lower half, her torso transitioning the colors of the suit. Her hair was instead a large amount of red tentacles stretching from the scalp and fell down to her back, the hairstyle similar to that of Sue's. Her body curves were outstanding, her ass large and firm, gleaming in the black substance, and her suit was absolutely skintight and none of her skin was bare, and it hugged around her curvaceous body, showing off her incredible breasts and ass. Her breasts were at least a full D-cup, and yet the pair of flesh were very real and firm, and it was not droopy at all. Her hands and feet were tipped with razor sharp claws that stretched about 5 centimeters, but yet they were retractable. Strands of symbiotic tendrils stretched from her torso and arms, and occasionally rose into the air. Her costume was so tight that it even her nipples were shown in the body suit, and it left nothing to your imagination. She was now a perfect combination of extreme strength, beauty and sexiness.

"Wow." Toxin retracted her mask. "This feels good."

Sue looked at her body in the mirror and enjoyed herself. But soon she had to debond from her symbiote since her husband would definitely be furious if she was caught wearing the symbiote by him.

The symbiote slowly dripped on the floor and went back to the glass dome. Sue wore back her costume on the floor and left the laboratory, before she said, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Scream and Lasher were writhing in their sex session in the bed, enjoying each other while inside of their symbiotes. They were half-naked, half-bonded as the symbiotes shrieked in pleasure, dripping off and bonding to both hosts continuously.

"Oh, you look fantastic in your suit, Donna." Ramon said, his symbiote tentacles grasping him right towards Donna. "Fuck me like there's no tomorrow, quick!" Donna panted as her yellow symbiote started to get excited.

He groped at her breasts before he injected his dick inside her small pussy, fucking her as symbiotic goop flew around them, bonding them together. Ramon entered no man's land, Donna's tight, gripping pussy. Her wet walls closed around him and started to milk Ramon for everything he was worth. He pushed his hands on either side of her legs and started to rock up and down into her.

Once the momentum had been established, Donna had the time of her life. Never had her insides received such a glorious workout. She could hardly stand what was happening next to her. Donna lifted her hips to a central point and pushed more of Ramon inside of her.

"Damn, you're so tight!" Ramon groaned.

"Right there, give me everything you've got!" Donna yelled. "DEEPER!"

She gushed and it only encouraged Ramon to delve deeper inside of her warm center. Her pussy pushed around him, and Ramon reached around. His hands cupped her chest and moved underneath her. Her ass was primed and ready for the squeezing. Symbiotes continued to shriek and the tentacles moved crazily, enveloping them.

Ramon took extra notice how much Donna's pussy soaked his cock with her cum when he played with her ass. She did nothing to discourage this particular behavior, so Ramon kept it up. He kept lifting almost out of Donna's warm center and shoved it inside of her.

"Deeper, oh, deeper!" Donna mewled at the top of her lungs.

Ramon's thick balls slapped against her wet vagina. He kept shoving his rod into her warm body, rising into her and then dropping out of her. Donna took his cock into her wet warmth and allowed him to stretch her out.

"I can't believe it, you're so wet," Ramon said.

"Always for you, honey," Donna said. "I never thought anything would feel this good. Just….make me feel better! Make me feel so good!"

Ramon made her feel better alright. His long cock stretched her insides completely out. The velvety center squeezed Ramon. She milked him with all the precision possible, trying to drain his heavy balls into her body. Ramon held her close, rose up, and pushed deep inside of her. The symbiotes lubricating her pussy, and massaged both of them.

Round breasts smashed Ramon in the face. All he could do to tame them was to grab ahold of them and keep rocking down inside of Donna. Ramon shoved his hard length inside of her body, stretching her completely out. He then pulled all the way out of her.

Donna breathed heavily at the loss of his cock out of her body. No, she couldn't stand it any longer. She needed Ramon inside of her and in the worst way. Thankfully, Ramon rose up and drilled himself into her tight vice of a pussy. He stretched her out and continued to hammer her as hard possible.

"Damn, damn, baby, it feels so good!" Donna yelled.

Ramon smiled and kept working inside of her. Her elastic pussy stretched into him and snapped back around Ramon when he sheathed firmly inside of her. His cock strained and it was about ready to drain the contents of his balls inside of her.

Despite his orgasm being at hand, and Donna could sense it, he showed no signs of slowing down. This made Donna's excitement reach a brand new fever pitch. He just pounded her and sent fire spreading through her body. Finally, someone to please her and scratch all of those itches that she couldn't scratch.

All good things came to an end eventually, or rather, they cum to an end. Ramon buried himself inside of Pam and rode out his orgasm. The moans of pleasure coming from Scream of all people had given Ramon an amazing little ego boost, followed by his cum draining inside of her.

Ramon held onto her and emptied his balls into Donna's waiting pussy. She moaned the very second Ramon rose up and emptied himself into her.

Donna found herself turned over by the symbiote tendrils.. Ramon's strong arms grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them open, revealing her snug hole. She squirted onto the bed at the thought.

Ramon looked up and saw her symbiote receding from her ass, letting his dick go into his girlfriend's ass invitingly. Her symbiote continued to massage her body, and she writhed in the grasp.

"Have you lost control of your symbiote, Donna?" Ramon asked. "Or you are so beautiful that you body makes symbiotes horny?"

Donna moaned and the thought of having Ramon inside of her ass caused her greatly. That was the one hole which was untapped today.

Ramon motioned himself behind Donna and grabbed her ass cheeks. He aimed the tip of his cock against her puckered opening and slowly worked himself between her ass cheeks. Donna accepted the immense girth splitting through her body and filling her up from behind.

"God," Donna mewled.

"I didn't know I was that good," Ramon said.

The untamed exploration of Donna's ass continued. He gripped the cheeks and pushed into her center. The symbiote stretched her ass opened, and when he inserted his dick in it, the ass cheeks clenched around Ramon hard.

Ramon rocked his rod back and jammed himself into Donna from behind. Every time his cock buried into her asshole, Donna's pleasure increased by tenfold, and she became even more receptive to everything he was doing. And everything he was doing was wonderful.

Her tight rear had been pushed to the brink. Ramon's thick balls snapped back and pushed against her.

Donna gripped onto the edge of the bed. The green symbiotic tendrils that stretched from Ramon's back tightened their grip around her shoulders to make sure there was nowhere she could go. Not that she wanted to go anywhere, given what Ramon was doing to her from behind. He pulled almost out of her and shoved his cock into her.

Touches to her vagina lit Donna on fire. Ramon could feel the sweet honey excreting from her womanhood and green, yellow substance flowed from it. The symbiotes absorbed them before Ramon rose back and jammed his hard rod inside of her tight asshole.

"Good, you're better than good," Donna said. "You're fucking amazing!"

Ramon hoped she was pleased by her.

"Guess this team up worked out pretty well."

She was sure it did. Ramon grabbed ahold of her for the leverage to bury himself as far as he could go. The moment Lasher bottomed out in her ass, Donna saw stars.

"So, on your ass? Or in your ass?"

Ramon nipped Donna's ear and she barely kept her attention.

"In it, please."

The lady requested as much, and Ramon wasn't going to die her. His balls strained after a very long time of fucking her ass. Was it a half of an hour by now? Maybe more? With such a great ass, Ramon didn't really keep track. All he did was memorize every single inch of Scream's sweet backside.

No one would ever believe this story if Ramon told them. Hell, he was living it, and Ramon wasn't sure he believed it. He just decided to kick back and enjoy the ride.

"I can't hold it back any longer," Ramon said.

"Then don't, there's going to be plenty more when that comes from," Donna said. "I know it, just empty your balls into my ass. Fuck me, fuck me tender!"

Ramon held two handfuls of Donna's firm ass and rocked into her. He could feel her pussy grinding as well, and knew there would be no time like the present to cum. Ramon pushed his hard rod inside of her body and slammed into her very hard.

His balls unleashed their bounty inside of her. Donna's bouncing ass looked like a treat and it was milking every single last drop of semen from her. The vine rammed into her ass and finally retracted, allowing Ramon to feel the unrestrained tight squeeze of Donna's perfect ass.

Scream's hair slipped the drops of semen into Donna's mouth and she tasted both her ass and Ramon's cum. She pulled away from him.

"See you soon, lover. We can fuck again tomorrow after we dealt with Fantastic Four."

"Sure." Ramon answered, as he laid onto the bed, hugging Donna in his arms before drifting into the sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Attack

After Sue's brief encounter with her Toxin symbiote, she returned to her sleep, and she woke up next morning. It had nothing special that happened during the day, but she wouldn't have expected what would go on at night…

It was now 9 pm, and the Life Foundation symbiotes were released to attack the Baxter Building to test their powers. They moved in stealth and speed, and camouflaged into the plain sight by having their symbiotes imitated by turning them into normal clothes, and they reached to the entrance of the building easily.

A security guard stopped them. "Hey! What are you guys doing…" He hadn't even finished his sentence before getting dispatched by Ramon, who bludgeoned him by using one of his hidden symbiotic tendrils.

They then proceeded into the building without much resistance.

* * *

Sue Storm and her husband were on their bed, unknown of the incoming threat. They were having an intimate moment when the symbiotes were attacking.

"Sue, you know how sexy you are, right?" Reed said to his gorgeous wife.

"Come on, I will tell you what sexy is." Sue smirked and she took off her clothes, and they started fucking.

She climbed on top of Reed's body and inserted his dick into her hot, tight vagina. Reed started kissing her, and groped on her breasts. He then pistoned into her small gripping womanhood. She slid halfway up to his intruding phallus and enjoyed the feeling of being brought deep inside of Reed.

"Go ahead, and give it to me," Sue said to him. "Harder, inside me, please!"

Reed gave it to her, hard and fast as humanly possible. Sue stretching underneath his rising and falling cock was a beautiful sight to see. This encounter was really reaching a fever pitch. He could feel her expand inside of him.

Deeper he went between his wife's warm and willing thighs. He filled her all the way up, and made her passionate moans accelerate like no one ever before. Those breasts pushed up into Reed's hands and he squeezed them, making them his for the most part.

"You're going to make me lose it!" Sue yelled.

"Isn't that the idea?"

His easy going demeanor caused Sue's gushing to increase around his rod. He stuck her with his immense length. He rose up and fell down within her tight vice of a pussy.

"Yes, I suppose so!" Sue mewled. "Just give it to me, give it to me hard! Give it to me faster!"

Reed wasn't one to deny a beautiful woman what she wanted. Said beautiful woman's tight walls were squeezing him tight and ensuring he didn't stray a second from her body. Reed lifted himself up to a certain point and shoved his throbbing hard cock inside of her. Sue pushed her hips off of the bed, and took a deep breath, pushing in the pleasure through her loins.

Just as they were about to reach their climax, the door was slammed open. They screamed.

* * *

The Thing was dozing off as Agony started her sudden attack. She released tendrils that smacked on the door, which split into half. Then she lunged onto the monstrous hero.

The Thing growled and punched hard, his stony fist connecting with her sternum, sending her towards a concrete wall. He then took out a sonic blaster from his drawer and blasted on her. Agony screamed as the symbiote felt immense pain, the sonic blast rampaged around her. Her dark purple symbiote went crazy and started to debond with her, but it managed and tried to remain to its host desperately. The Thing approached her and the symbiote, with an almighty pull, he managed to split the two apart.

Leslie, half-naked, part of the symbiote still clinging onto her, tried to repel his attacks, but the attempts were futile. He slammed her against the wall, and she yelped in pain. The Thing looked upon her gorgeous body, and had a nasty idea.

"You want to kill me? Nope, I am going to rape you!" He then smacked her on the floor, and rammed his tremendous cock into her tight asshole. She screamed in pain desperately, but the Thing didn't let loose, and with a growl, he turned her over, and stabbed into her pussy with his long rod. She continuously screamed, and were also worried that she would get pregnant in this rape. She let out another scream as the Thing grabbed her breasts and squeezed them with so much might that she felt they were going to explode.

The Thing sped up his rape. His dick was becoming a blur, pistoning in and out of Leslie's small pussy. Blood started to flow out from her womanhood, but the Thing kept going.

Just as she felt she was going to faint, a large sledgehammer hit the Thing in the head behind her. It was her saviour, Riot. It lunged forward and smashed him repeatedly with both hands, but the Thing proved to be tough and he blocked the powerful attacks and launched his own. Leslie took her chance and jumped back into her dark purple symbiote, and quickly, it stretched its tentacles around her back and her slender arms, legs, she was now covered in the Agony symbiote again! She spit her acidic spit on the back of the Thing, and he screamed in pain as his back started to melt. Then, Riot took the chance as the Thing was staggering, and he punched him in the stomach with his sledgehammer formed in his right hand. With another mighty blow from the mace formed in his left hand, he fell backwards towards Agony, and she formed a blade in her hand which she then pierced the armor and stabbed the Thing.

The Thing screamed in pain before he fell down on the floor, dead before he fell.

* * *

Human Torch heard the scream of the Thing and approached him, and he raced towards his room. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him and stabbed him with a blade. Fortunately, Johnny avoided the attack, as he jumped leftwards, but still his left arm was injured.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"I am Phage." The symbiotic man lunged forward, and his hit cut Johnny's right leg.

"Flame on!" Johnny yelled, and tossed a fireball towards Phage. He dodged the fiery ball and reached in front of the Human Torch when he suddenly shot a burst of fire. He dodged backwards immediately, but a large portion of his symbiote was scorched, and it left him badly injured. There was no way the symbiote could recover and heal his body in a short time.

The Human Torch walked forward and made a fireball with his hands. "Any last words?" Johnny said.

Blade was clever, and he figured out a plan to defeat the powerful enemy before him. He made a few sharp shurikens with his symbiote and he threw it at the wall, which they then ricocheted and plunged into the Human Torch's back, and he fell down on the floor, dead.

"My last words is 'You are so dead.' Am I correct, sucker?" Phage taunted.

* * *

Sue and Reed screamed at the unexpected attack. Scream and Lasher lunged at their foes, while Reed and Sue dived under the bed, avoiding the quick strikes. Sue formed a force field around her and her husband, shielding them from the symbiotic duo's attack effectively, while they hammered on it, forming dents around the force field.

Just as they went out of the room, the remaining Life Foundation symbiotes came and they surrounded them.

"What should we do?" Sue asked.

"I don't know. I am thinking!" He said.

"You two were having sex? No wonder you guys are naked." Phage taunted at them.

Reed was furious. He leapt out from the force field and he covered himself onto Phage, blanketing him and knocked the enemy onto the ground, squeezing it with force.

"Sue, run!" Reed screamed as a blade plunged through him.

The Invisible Girl ran, and she could only think of one way to defeat the invaders. She turned towards the laboratory wing and stepped onto the glass dome, as the Life Foundation symbiotes chased after her.

The Toxin Symbiote immediately closed onto her, quickly, enveloping its tendrils around her, and the slime dripped inside her skintight suit. It sensed the danger coming towards her, so the bonding was quick. Sue was no longer Invisible Girl at the moment, she was now Toxin.

She lunged towards the Life Foundation symbiotes. A quick, mighty blow from her hit Phage before he could react. Lasher immediately used his tentacles to cling onto her arms, preventing her from moving quickly, but Toxin used her force field to push Lasher away, the tentacles snapped.

Scream and Agony rushed towards their foe, were defeated in less than a second after Toxin kicked both of them in the sternum with both legs. They flew backwards before hitting on the wall, with cracks forming around the steel wall.

Yet, they succeeded in distracting her. Riot formed a large sledgehammer on top of Toxin and was about to knock her out, when a sudden black webbing struck his head and he was knocked down on the floor.

Toxin turned around. It was Venom.

Sue retracted her mask.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Venom retracted his mask and Sue gasped.

"We should contain these bad guys first." She stepped out of the conversation.

She sent out tentacles and sent them to a large big glass dome, and with a blast of sonic blasters, their symbiotes debonded with their host, and she scooped them up with jars.

They inspected the whole place, and she discovered that Reed was dead, impaled in the head with a metal pipe. Sue sobbed immediately, and Peter comforted her.

"My family is gone. My husband died, and the only one I can trust is you." Sue said.

Venom hugged her in the arms, and replied, "You can come to my home and live. Enjoy your stay there."

Venom brought Toxin to his apartment, and told the incident to his wife.

She-Carnage agreed to let Toxin stay, and teased Venom, "You now have two girls to fuck, don't you?" Toxin blushed immediately.

"Wait. I have an idea. Why don't we invite more girls for us? You two play with each other for the moment." Venom grinned.

* * *

She-Venom and Carnage continued to look for their symbiotes. But still, they hadn't found them.

"Where do those bastards hide them?" Carnage growled.

"Maybe we should create more of our children." She-Venom said seductively.

"Fuck me, fuck me please!" She-Venom laid down on the rooftop.

The symbiotic man pushed his hard cock inside of She-Venom's slit from behind. He almost pulled out of She-Venom and slammed into her. He rode her dripping hot pussy for everything it was worth. She-Venom used her claws to hold herself on the floor while he drilled her repeatedly from behind, well that just was the icing on top of the cake.

Cletus made her feel better than ever before. She-Venom gripped onto the floor, and enjoyed Cletus's thick tool drilling her from behind. His throbbing balls caught She-Venom in her body. He explored her body, touching, tempting every single cure. This was the prelude of a rush of pleasure cascading down She-Venom's loins. Cletus brought his hard cock inside of the body of the wonderful girl beneath him. Tentacles from his suit slapped onto her costume, and she moaned in ecstasy.

"Mmm, yeah, mmm, yeah," She-Venom chanted underneath her breath.

He took this as encouragement, his balls were swollen. She-Venom gripped tight onto the edge and enjoyed working into her.

For a second, Cletus could have sworn he heard some heaving, sensual moans which certainly were not She-Venom's. The second he looked around, he stopped. Frowning, Cletus picked up.

"Don't stop, oh god, please don't stop," She-Venom breathed heavily.

Her tightening muscles clamped down around 's hard cock. pulled almost out of her and drove deep inside of her. She-Venom's walls pumped around 's engorged cock with a few more thrusts. He worked her body and drove deep into her.

She flexed her inner muscles around Cletus's rock hard manhood. She wanted the first of what she hoped were many loads of semen. The handsome man behind her rocked She-Venom's world, blowing her mind, and everything else. He held on and shoved in. Over and over again, Cletus rocked She-Venom and made her loins cry for pleasure.

Cletus sped up the efforts, and grabbed She-Venom's breasts, grabbing onto it. Her black, inky symbiote, so sexy, skintight fitted on top of the balls. He groped onto it with all his might, and the symbiote went crazy, and it revealed part of its host's bare skin.

And there came the moans again. The moment Cletus heard them, they stopped. He shrugged and returned to plowing inside of She-Venom's tightening quim. He pushed deep inside of her body, drilling into her as far and fast as he could.

"One more time," Cletus said.

She-Venom tightened and released him, her juices fired around her lover's tool. His balls, heavy balls were about to discharge.

Discharge, they did, inside of She-Venom's tight body. He pushed inside of She-Venom's pussy and buried his cum deep inside. Slowly, his balls deflated, and pushed inside of She-Venom. The symbiotic goop flowed from his dick, and swirled into her uterus.

Seconds passed, and She-Venom sighed, and Cletus heard about three more sighs. He knew he was not going insane. Cletus turned around, and saw She-Venom turn around. Her pussy dripped with cum. She smiled and leaned towards . Her mask's retracted, revealing her luscious white hair and face. One passionate kiss from her mouth shoved him against her body.

She-Venom ground her hips down onto . She felt very particularly naughty and horny, Cletus's throbbing hard cock pushed against her wet pussy.

The beautiful woman pushed her hips against the symbiotic man's throbbing hard cock. The beauty could feel his hard cock press against her loins. Her hand went underneath him to give a firm squeeze. She tugged on his cock and made sure it was nice and big.

"I need to fuck you again right here," She-Venom said.

She-Venom looked at him, and licked her lips. Her breasts crushed against Carnage's chest, and her legs pushed around him. She-Venom ground against him.

"I need you so badly," Felicia said. "I'm so empty without you."

"I'm….I need you too," Cletus said. "I eed to be inside of you."

Carnage's hard cock grinded against She-Venom's willing opening. He wanted to be inside her, she wanted him inside, there was no reason why to deny each other, what the other wanted.

"Oh, Cletus!"

Cletus smiled. She-Venom's pussy was so lubricate now and as smooth as velvet. He lifted his hips up, and drove his hard cock inside of her tight body. She-Venom drove her warm pussy lips around Carnage's throbbing hard manhood and sucked it in.

She-Venom grabbed onto . So much unbridled passion, she wanted to make her lover feel really good. She wanted to help share the love he brought her, but for now, Felicia needed Cletus's throbbing hard cock inside of her body.

Both lovers met each other. She-Venom drove her hips down onto Carnage and released him. held onto She-Venom's hips and guided her to the base of his cock. So much love burned through She-Venom's eyes the second she bottomed out on Carnage.

The sound of firm flesh smacking against each other. Carnage held onto her hips and pushed into She-Venom's body. The two met each other with a better flurry. She-Venom tightened around him and pushed him into her body. Her body rocked up and down her body.

Cletus felt his cock released from her tight grip and then She-Venom worked herself down onto him. Symbiotic tendrils massaged his cock inside her body, and Cletus held her body into hers, pushing his cock into her. Something about her pussy seemed tighter, slicker.

"I can't wait for you to cum inside me," She-Venom said. "I bet you have enough cum to seed the entire world….wouldn't that be hot?"

"That would be something….." Cletus panted.

His words cut off with his face landing on She-Venom's bouncing breasts. She loved Carnage sucking on her firm symbiotic tits, it made her so excited. It made her loins gush. It felt so sexy.

His cock, throbbing and twitching, stabbing inside She-Venom's beautiful womanhood. She-Venom bounced up and down. Every single bounce pushed him deeper inside of her. Her thighs tensed and moved Cletus into her center very easily.

Several more orgasms on She-Venom's part coaxed Carnage further inside. Her wet pussy worked his hard rod over. He could not hold back. His balls throbbed and he was this close.

The orgasm was intense. Red-and-black colored cum plowed inside She-Venom's pussy, and she absorbed all of them greedily. She leaned on top of her lover and kissed him, before they stood back up again, continuing the search for their symbiotic children.

"We had some fun, and we should continue to look for them now." She-Venom swung towards another building. Just as she was about to land on the other side, a white fist hit her in the sternum and she was knocked out. Carnage yelled and swung towards the intruders, but he was then rendered immobilized after his Carnage symbiote was forced to debond from him by a blast of sonic waves.

Cletus looked at the intruder, wearing a white symbiotic costume, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Black Cat woke up and found that she was in a dark room, and she realized she was caught by the police. She sprang up to her knees and found out that her Venom symbiote was gone.

"What the hell happened?" She asked herself.

"You were caught, obviously. I am your lawyer." A blonde woman shown up in front of her.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Ann Weying, a lawyer trying to help you." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. This is purely based on my imagination. I don't make any profit of this. All characters from the following story is of Marvel's creation.

Warning: This story has strong adult content. If you age is less than 18, leave this page immediately.

* * *

Harem (Part 1)

Venom, holding the jars of symbiotes, looked for his targets. He smiled as he found one. She was perfect, especially that she was one of his former girlfriends.

* * *

Betty Brant was working in her office in the Daily Bugle. As the secretary of her boss, she was always facing piles and piles of work. It was already night, and yet she had to continue working.

She took a sip of her coffee, and continued her work. The air-conditioning of her room was out of order, and she felt very hot. Even if she turned on the fan, it was still unable to cool her down.

Betty was wearing a sports bra, and a pair of trousers. Peter had always liked her outfit. It was always so sexy, so ready for fucking. "This is definitely the best time for action." Venom thought, and he retracted his mask, to look at the beautiful woman clearly. He screwed open the jar, and waited for the transformation to happen.

The red-and-yellow symbiote slithered out of the jar, and closed towards the window on top of the room. Symbiotic tentacles flowed downwards, and yet Betty did not look out for the gooey substance coming to her. Only when it finally stuck on top of the beauty's arm, and she yelled in surprise. Confused, she tried to rip the alien goo off her, but the symbiote stuck on her hand as well, proceeding to her body. She was pulled upwards, while the alien slime fell on her continuously.

The symbiote landed on her arm proceeded to her hands, forming sharp claws. The symbiote flowed into her bra through the gap, and filled it up. "Ahhhh…" She moaned, falling into the pleasure of the symbiote. Carefully, she unclipped her bra, and her big breasts flowed free, half-submerged from the red-and-yellow symbiote. The symbiote continued to drop onto her, and she torn her trousers apart, revealing her beautiful panties, which then the symbiote crawled into it, and torn it off. The goop slithered down like a waterfall, the yellow-and-red symbiote covering her pale back, while stretching symbiotic strands towards her torso, compressing her slim waist.

She crawled towards the symbiotic puddle on the floor, and held the goop on her hands. She threw it on top of the breasts, and fondled the symbiote, caressing it with her tits. Strands of symbiote invaded her pussy, and she screamed in pleasure. The symbiote went into the womanhood, and covered up her vaginal walls, massaging them.

She laid down as the transformation continued. The symbiote on her back climbed inside her ass.

"Naughty you…" She panted as the symbiote on her boobs stretched them, enlarging them into swelling D-cups. Her waist was compressed to a size that was merely indescribable. Her ass was now infested with the yellow goop, and her pussy was now spilling out symbiote which then flowed onto her slender legs, forming claws on her toes.

The transformation of her body was complete, save for her head. Venom jumped through the window and landed next to her, and they started kissing.

"You are so beautiful, Betty. You like the symbiote? It's your present. You are now Scream." Peter said gently. He then kissed the new symbiotic woman on the face.

"Great. I love you. The symbiote told me everything. I will be one of your wives." Betty said.

"Good. We are now going for the next target. Have your mask on." Venom smiled.

The symbiote proceeded on Betty's face. The yellow goop flowed from her neck and turned her hair into symbiotic tendrils, and it proceeded on her face. The symbiote entered her nostrils and luscious mouth, and covered her whole face, forming a maw filled with small sharp teeth and large beautiful, teardrop-shaped eyes.

Venom held Scream by the waist and swung themselves into darkness.

* * *

"When Peter is away, let's enjoy ourselves for the moment." Mary Jane said to her husband's new wife.

"Sure." Sue said, "We were now counted as sisters."

Both beauties laid on the bed, and had the symbiote cover up their naked body, except the head. It seemed to them that this was the most comfortable.

Mary Jane smiled, and Sue laid on top of her.

"Ahh!" Mary Jane gasped as the Invisible Girls lips closed around her hard nipple.

"Oh, god!" Sue gasped, pressing her face against Mary Jane's breasts. "They're so big, and so sexy in your symbiote!"

The beautiful blonde sucked those big, beautiful breasts covered in black-and-red symbiote with rapture, eyes closed with blissful abandon. Mary Jane's mature tits were so delectably large, but completely natural, and so perfectly shaped. The girl of her dreams transformed into the perfect woman.

Both symbiotes enjoyed the sex, and half-debonded, to let themselves enjoy more fully, allowing the access towards their hosts.

Sue trailed her hand up Mary Jane's now fully exposed, trim and tight torso to find the other alabaster tit and began to eagerly cup and squeeze, feeling her own wetness flow between her thighs, soaking into her skintight costume. They were lying on top of their symbiotes, half-naked, symbiotic strands hung onto their hands and body lightly.

Meanwhile, far from protesting, Mary Jane encouraged her new lover by gently petting her wherever she could. First her long, flaming hair, then her pretty face, then lower, tracing her still-bound breasts and waist... until finally Mary Jane abandoned all pretenses and reached her hand between the two of them, into both her and Sue's pussy.

"Ugh!" Mary Jane gasped.

They went on like that for a while, Sue eagerly sucking and groping the beautiful symbiotic woman's bountiful boobs while the Mary Jane stoked the fires of her own arousal. Soon, however, between the sexy smell of Mary Jane's excitement filling the air and jiggling of those massive tits, Sue couldn't hold out any longer.

She moved her hands to Mary Jane's thighs. The redheaded sex goddess knew where this was going and ceased strumming herself, moving her hand away to give the other girl better access.

Sue then slipped both hands up Mary Jane's ass, petting her hips briefly before at last stretching her arms into the womanhood of Mary Jane's, enveloped of her Carnage symbiote.

"This is really going to happen!" Sue thought happily as the Carnage symbiote allowed access from her tender touch MJ felt herself half-bonded with the sexy symbiote, feeling the heat from her body as it responded to the beautiful, young girl's touch and it excited her immensely.

With the symbiote retreating until Mary Jane's upper legs, Sue kissed Mary Jane's vagina, feeling the incredible heat of her pussy. She also hugged onto the redhead's bare back, feeling the redhead's bare, full ass wholly. Sue wanted this Mary Jane so much... she had to have her! Her hands enveloped with part Carnage and Toxin symbiote held onto the redhead's slender legs.

"Can I...?" Sue asked, ready for this dream to be stripped away from her at any moment.

Mary Jane nodded and Sue pulled away the symbiote to expose her vagina completely.

"Oh my god..." she gasped.

Mary Jane had a truly beautiful vagina. A gorgeous, eager slit perfectly accentuated by an immaculate red landing strip, already wet with desire.

"You're so... perfect..." Sue gasped.

"Thank you," Mary Jane smiled, slowly removing more and more of her symbiote. "But aren't you going to get undressed, too?"

Quickly and excitedly, Sue rose up and stripped off more and more of her symbiote. Her body's torso was half-bonded, the symbiote covered up her bare back and strung until her shoulders. Mary Jane enjoyed looking at her body curves. Her body was beautiful, her breasts were at least a full D-cup, and yet the pair of flesh were very real and firm, and it was not droopy at all. Her waist was slim and fit, and unimaginably beautiful. Her legs were slender and long, her skin white and pale, yet sexy as ever. Her hair was luscious, and blonde in color.

Soon though, Mary Jane needed more and climbed on top of the blonde girl and began to grind her, humping her big breasts against Sue' equally large ones while their pussies perfectly rubbed and danced against each other. Their sweet juices mixed together as their vaginas dueled and kissed.

"Oh, yes!" Sue screamed. "Oh, fuck! Yes!"

They humped like this for some time, Sue' pussy aching with pleasure. This was such a dream come true, her beautiful goddess bringing her unimaginable ecstasy.

"Uhh! Uhhhh!" Sue cried. She bucked wildly against her redhead lover, squeezing the fabulous ass as they fucked desperately. Their long hair and tits quaking angelically with their movements.

After a few moments, Mary Jane gently rested her hand on Sue's head, letting her know to stop.

"Was I doing something wrong?" Sue asked, her self-consciousness evident in her voice.

"You're doing great," Mary Jane assured her. "But I want to teach you something else, too."

Mary Jane laid the naked young girl down on the bed, covered with a mixture of symbiote and cum, taking a moment to run her hand over that sexy body. "Trust me," she whispered, kissing her lightly on her lips.

Then Mary Jane changed her position, moving over the half-nude Toxin until Mary Jane's face was positioned over the young girl's warm, wet pussy while her own well-trimmed red bush was directly above Sue's face.

"Oh," Sue sighed. "I've heard about this."

"Shhhh..." Mary Jane whispered.

Then the woman half-covered in red-and-black slime indulged herself in the taste of the slim young girl's sex. It was so sweet, so hot, so buttery soft, Mary Jane's tongue lapped at the sweet little tart, making the Invisible Girl purr in response. It had been too long since she'd fucked another girl and she honestly didn't know why it had been so long: this girl tasted amazing!

Sue quivered with pleasure, this Mary Jane was like some kind of insane dream... and now she was making her feel hotter than she ever imagined. Her pussy was getting so hot, she forgot she was supposed to be taking care of Mary Jane at the same time, but soon she remedied that, tasting her at the same time she was being eaten.

The girls were a tangle of flesh, completely enthralled with other. The two women drank all they could of each other's tart sweetness, their lovely tongues fluttering inside each other's sacred slits. Mary Jane was skilled, controlling each of her licks and slurps to maximize the beautiful girl's pleasure, while Sue merely strived to drink as much as she could, making long licks to cherish as much of the redhead's flavor as possible.

Mary Jane could feel her release building. Her orgasm was close.

"Ahh! Ahh! Arghhhhhhhh!" the redhead cried, declaring her orgasm to the world.

The orgasm was strong, and Mary Jane writhed in the pleasure, her breasts wriggling, the cum spraying around everywhere in the room.

"Oh god..." The redhead gasped.

"Maybe we should find another partner as well." Sue said.

* * *

Kitty Pryde was fucking herself in the room, watching porn clips in the Internet while fingering herself.

"Ahhh!" Moans could be heard outside of the room. Venom and Scream landed on the roof silently, and they held a jar filled with orange slime. After hearing the orgasmic sound of his target, Venom thought of a plan.

"She is still like this when she is my girlfriend. Didn't think her behaviour would change." Venom sighed. He turned his symbiotic costume into a black T-shirt with shorts. He then walked into the room.

Kitty gasped, "Why are you here? I'm… I'm doing nothing."

"That's normal. Do you need my help?" Peter smiled, his plan was working.

"Sure…" Kitty blushed. Peter took off his clothes, and put them on the floor. He then held Kitty on the wall and kissed her passionately, his hands landing on her beautiful breasts.

He held his dick and pressed it against the petite woman. Kitty moaned.

"I need you… inside me… right now!" She panted.

Peter rammed her on the floor, and pistoned his dick inside of the woman, while gripping his hands on to Kitty's breasts, her hands scraping her former lover's back. Peter was loving every moment of it, the small, tight, warm pussy was massaging his rod.

"There's something you need to know...I'm Venom." Peter said, while Kitty was indulged in the sex.

"I don't care! I just need you to fuck me!" Kitty was screaming in the pleasure.

"Good." Peter held onto his clothes and threw it on top of the woman, and the black slime enveloped her body, caressing her breasts. "So sexy…" Kitty threw her arms on top of the Venom symbiote, and it half-bonded to the petite woman, while the rest re-bonded to Peter. The symbiote brought them together, and they entangled themselves in the sex.

The orgasm soon came. The symbiote absorbed the cum that sprayed from the vagina of Kitty.

"Thank you…" Kitty said.

"You like a symbiote?" Peter asked, the symbiote covered his body, save for his head.

"Sure." She said. Scream threw the container into the room, and Kitty lunged towards it, screwing off the lid and dumped its content on top of her. The Phage symbiote fell out of the jar and she poured it across her body. Her entire right breast along with part of her waist was covered with the alien substance, and the symbiote crawled on her body.

Phage ran on top of her other breast and massaged her nipples, and coated her waist, squeezing it, compacting it, forcing the extra fat into her breasts, which cause them to swell up. The symbiote then crawled inside her vagina, and the writhing tentacles plunged inside her body, her vagina spraying orange goop everywhere.

She laid on the ground, her bare back facing up towards the ceiling. The goop on the wall fell on top of her white back, forming strands of symbiotic tendrils the moment it touched her tender skin. Her back was soon covered up by the slime, and it connected with the ones on her torso. Kitty was now writhing for more symbiote, and she crawled towards the nearest puddle of symbiote.

The slime climbed onto her slender legs animalistically, wrapping them up with its strands, coating her feet with its gooey, sticky substance and formed claws out of her toes. Her beautiful round ass was invaded by the slime, and it infested her asshole with the goop.

The slime squeezed the body of its host, until her body curves were completely perfect. It was painful to other people, but to Kitty, it was pure pleasure. The symbiote clung onto her head, and transformed her beautiful brown hair into orange tendrils that fell from her scalp. The symbiote moved from her neck to the face, forming a pair of sexy-looking teardrop-shaped eyes and a maw with sharp teeth. On her shoulders, a pair of blades jutted out from her skintight costume.

Kitty was now a complete duplicate of Phage, only that she was completely feminine. Her breasts were full C-cups, her ass large and round, her waist slim, and had a pair of long, slender legs. Her symbiotic suit was orange colored, and completely skintight, hugging her beautiful body curves, leaving nothing to imagination.

She stood up and said,"Thank you for this, Peter. I love you. Bring me to where I belong."

Venom hugged her and kissed in the lips. "Darling, welcome to my family."

Venom then held both beautiful symbiotic women with both hands, and swung towards his next target.

* * *

Gwen Stacy was staying in her laboratory, studying about the biology of symbiotes. She was alone, and flipped around in her notebook, while researching for some data in the Internet.

"This is intriguing… so sexy, and hot. What is it like to be a host of a symbiote?" She said to herself.

"There are so many symbiotes that can make me perfect, Venom, Carnage, Scream… Hell! It is impossible for me to have a symbiote." Gwen thought.

As she continued to think, she was becoming hornier at the moment, she was thinking about how would she fuck herself.

"It's not a miracle. You can have a symbiote. But you will have to join me." Gwen heard.

She turned her head around. Standing before her were two female, both in skintight symbiotic suits. One of them had a Carnage symbiote on, and the other with a Toxin symbiote on, with tentacles lashing around them.

"Am I making myself right? You want to offer me...a symbiote?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, you are correct. Based on Sue's scientific skills, we are able to make perfect replicas of symbiotes. You are going to get a Carnage symbiote. Now, stand inside the glass cylinder over there. Remember to take off your clothes." Mary Jane retracted her mask and said.

"Okay." Gwen said, and took off her laboratory coat. She was wearing nothing under it.

"Wait. Why don't you wear anything under your coat?" Sue was intrigued.

"Well… It was more… convenient when someone wanted to have sex with me." Gwen blushed.

She walked inside the glass cylinder, while Sue poured the glass of red-and-black symbiote into it. It swirled through the tube and landed inside the glass cylinder, and made immediate contact with the beautiful woman inside it instantly. It sensed how horny she was for the symbiote.

Gwen Stacy, held the symbiote on her arms, and threw it on top of her. It landed on top of her back, its red-and-black webbing crisscrossed around her back, and tried to cover it up completely. It also fondled on her white breasts, and massaged her pink nipples.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Continue, spread throughout me…" She panted, and laid on the floor in a doggy-style. The symbiote sent tentacles and plunged into the crack through her fine ass, and the intense stimulation forced her to lay on the floor, writhing in the mass of symbiote. The symbiote wrapped itself on her hands, and traveled on her arms, turning her slender fingers into sharp claws.

"Argh! Dig deep!" She yelled again, as she felt a mass of tendrils poured into her hot pussy, spilling red goop along the edge, which crawled onto her tummy animalistically, and connected with the symbiote on her back.

She wanted to yell, but she found herself muffled from the scream. Streams of red-and-black colored goop rushed into her mouth, and traveled down her throat. The symbiote split into two, one half went inside her body through her holes while the other half continued to bond with her exposed, fleshy skin. The symbiote on her waist pushed her tummy upwards, forcing the fat to merge with her breasts, enlarging her previous C-cups into DD-cups. It also climbed on top of her asshole, and the gooey substance spread on it, and enveloped the ass.

Gwen was now sitting on top of the large puddle of symbiote, where tendrils stuck on to her all around, the symbiote rushing along her petite body. Her slender legs was surrounded by the Carnage symbiote, and it transformed her toes into claws.

Inside her bloodstream, the bonding continued. The substance filled up her body, and it reinforced the outer skin by connected with the symbiote outside through pores. The symbiote then climbed onto her head and hair, covering it with its mass. It morphed her eyes with large classic symbiotic eyes and a gaping maw lined with sharp teeth.

Gwen Stacy, now completely covered in the Carnage symbiote, broke through the grass and landed in front of Mary Jane and Sue. She was almost completely identical to Mary Jane's She-Carnage outfit, just that Mary Jane's one had slightly larger breasts and had a slimmer waist. Mary Jane also had a slightly more slender legs. Still, Gwen Stacy was still extremely charming and sexy in the skintight Carnage suit. Unlike her counterpart, she didn't have hair protruding from her head, her hair was in the suit instead of outside.

"I'm She-Carnage…" Gwen said. Before she could continue, Mary Jane interrupted, "I took the name She-Carnage already. You shall be Lady Carnage."

"Fine." Lady Carnage said. Toxin kissed her in the lips. Lady Carnage moaned and groped Toxin's breasts. "Not now." She-Carnage held onto their arms, and swung themselves away, "Do it back at the apartment!"


	10. Update!

Greetings.

As you know, I was uninterested in this project, and decided to abandon it. But no worries, I would start writing again. Though, it would start in another story. Just keep your eye out for that if you are interested.

Yeah, that's all I have to say. Thanks. :)


End file.
